Some Things Never Change
by Blue Eyes Dreamer
Summary: Chap 5 en ligne: le Romantique Pathétique!
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous ! Bon ok, vous devez vous demander ce que je viens faire avec une nouvelle fic alors que je n'ai toujours pas fini l'autre… Mais voilà, j'avais cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques mois déjà et j'en ai eu marre alors j'ai écrit ce premier chap. J'en profite pour dire que pour mon autre fic et pour celle-là, s'il devait y avoir d'autre chap (ça va dépendre de vous…), les updates seraient assez irréguliers, la rentrée approchant…

Donc voilà, je vous présente celle-ci qui se déroule plusieurs années après le Monde de la Mémoire. Il y a, bien sûr, comme dans mon autre fic, toujours Bakura et Atem (je peux vraiment pas imaginer Yu Gi Oh sans eux…) et… euh… voilà, je pense que c'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire pour l'instant. Ce n'est que le début et je n'ai qu'une vague idée de la suite alors on verra comment ça va évoluer !

Ah oui, et juste pour la traduction du titre (même si je pense que c'est assez transparent…) ça peut être "certaines choses ne changent jamais" ou " il y a des choses qui ne changent pas", c'est comme on veut… Enfin vous voyez l'idée quoi…

Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

**Some Things Never Change…**

**Chapitre I : Retour au bercail et quotidien **

L'avion allait atterrir dans quelques instants. Cela faisait des années qu'elle attendait ce moment. Enfin, elle allait revoir ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa _vraie_ famille. Bien sûr elle avait ses parents. Mais depuis longtemps déjà, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne pourrait jamais goûter aux plaisirs les plus simples de moments heureux avec eux. La seule chose qui les intéressaient était qu'elle ait un avenir brillant. Non pas pour elle, mais pour eux. Que dirait le monde si leur fille unique venait à rater un concours ou n'arrive pas première dans toutes les matières ? Les universités les plus prestigieuses lui avaient ouvert leurs portes rien qu'en entendant son nom. Parfois, elle s'amusait à imaginer comment aurait tourné le monde si elle était née infirme, avec une quelconque déformation. Mais si cela avait dû se produire, elle voyait très bien ses parents discrètement se débarrasser d'elle en montrant au monde un autre bébé. Dans cette "famille", si on pouvait encore la nommer ainsi, il fallait que tout soit parfait. Et si elle s'était contentée de jouer les bonnes filles jusque là, c'était uniquement dans l'espoir qu'un jour, une fois qu'elle serait lancée dans la vraie vie, ils pourraient tous les trois passer du temps ensemble, tels une vraie famille.

Mais voilà. A 22 ans, son père avait décidé de lui céder sa société au Japon comme premier test, la jugeant enfin apte à pouvoir se débrouiller par elle-même. "Tu dois apprendre à gérer l'entreprise familiale" lui disait-il "Un jour, c'est _toi_ qui reprendras le flambeau." "Tu dois faire la fierté de tes parents" lui disait sa mère. A une contre deux, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Ses parents avaient bien sûr gardé pour eux le plus gros du business aux Etats-Unis et en Europe, là où les sites de production étaient déjà bien implantés. Elle se retrouvait donc sur le chemin de son nouveau bureau dans la capitale du pays des Nippons. Il s'agissait là d'un véritable retour au pays après des années d'exil !

Bien qu'elle soit née aux Etats-Unis, elle et ses parents étaient arrivés au Japon alors qu'elle était seulement âgée de 2 ans. Quand ils vivaient encore là-bas, elle passait quasiment plus de temps chez la sœur de sa mère que chez ses parents, toujours en déplacement professionnel. Ses cousins étaient même devenus ses meilleurs amis, pour ne pas dire ses seuls amis. Et un jour, ses parents lui avaient annoncé qu'ils allaient déménager de nouveau. Toute sa vie était ici, mais ils étaient repartis de l'autre côté du Pacifique.

Elle en voulait encore à ses parents pour avoir coupé les ponts avec le reste de la famille qui comptait tant pour elle. Cela faisait maintenant près de 15 ans ! Malgré ça, elle avait encore quelques bribes de souvenirs de moments heureux. En premier, ses parents avaient rompu toute communication avec le côté de son père qui vivait sur la côte Ouest des Etats-Unis, non loin de San Diego, tandis qu'eux s'étaient installés à Washington. Puis cela avait été au tour de la famille du côté de sa mère au Japon, ceux chez qui elle avait trouvé comme une seconde famille, un second toit. Le tout en utilisant le même argument à chaque fois : ces familles n'étaient pas assez bien pour eux.

A ce sujet, ils lui avaient d'ailleurs quasiment ordonné d'avoir des rapports extrêmement discrets avec ses cousins au Japon une fois là-bas. Ce ne serait pas bon pour son image de trop s'afficher en public avec des gens "du peuple" comme ils les appelaient. Mais lui permettre de les voir était déjà un exploit ! Alors elle accepta ces conditions sans trop protester. Cependant, même là-bas, ses parents allaient la surveiller. Et ça, elle le savait très bien.

Bien sûr, elle avait prévenu ses cousins de son arrivée au Japon, quoiqu'ils avaient pu le lire en première page dans les journaux : "Fitz confie son business japonais à sa fille !" "La première épreuve de Fitz Jr !" ou encore "Fitzy sera-t-elle capable de survivre loin du nid familial ?" Depuis de nombreuses années déjà, la presse avait l'habitude d'appeler son père par le doux nom de "Fitz" qui n'était autre que le diminutif de leur nom de famille, Fitzgerald. Même si sa mère et son père étaient tous les deux à la tête de la société, Fitz Sr, était souvent, pour ne pas dire toujours, le seul qui apparaissait dans les journaux. Quant à elle, sa fille, elle avait toujours été "Fitz Jr" ou "Fitzy" pour la presse. L'ombre du père. C'était à se demander si les journalistes connaissaient même son prénom !

Ainsi, depuis qu'elle avait su qu'elle revenait au Japon, elle avait sérieusement renoué des contacts avec sa famille de là-bas, et ce toujours sous la stricte surveillance de ses parents. Il ne s'agissait que de quelques messages sur msn ou quelques mails, afin de ne pas trop se faire remarquer, les faits et gestes des Fitzgerald étant épiés par un nombre de journalistes inimaginable. Mais ces quelques messages représentaient déjà beaucoup pour elle!

Et à présent, elle y était presque ! Ce qui lui importait, c'était d'atterrir saine et sauve pour _enfin_ pouvoir se jeter dans les bras de ceux qui l'attendaient à l'arrivée. Sachant très bien qu'une horde de journalistes serait aussi là pour l'accueillir, elle avait décidé de prendre un jet privé de ses parents, toujours avec leur accord, pour arriver directement dans la petite ville dans laquelle résidait ceux qu'elle attendait de voir avec impatience, et non à Tokyo, là où tout le monde l'attendrait. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'aucun journaliste n'ait su qu'elle avait de la famille au Japon. Décidément, ses parents avait dû effacer toute trace possible de liens.

Finalement, elle sentit les trains d'atterrissage entrer en contact avec la piste. Encore quelques formalités et elle y serait enfin. Bien sûr, elle avait également pris soin de modifier un minimum son apparence sachant qu'en ce jour précis, elle était la personne qui attirait sûrement le plus l'attention.

Ses longs cheveux d'une teinte perdue entre le blond et le brun, variant selon les jours, étaient soigneusement coincés dans une casquette noire, lui conférant par là un véritable air de garçon manqué. Elle avait troqué son habituel et très inconfortable tailleur bleu marine de travail contre un simple jean surmonté d'un débardeur vert kaki, au grand damne de ses parents qui avait eu bien du mal à la laisser partir dans une telle tenue. Et si quelqu'un la reconnaissait avec ces vêtements ? Ils n'osaient même pas imaginer les gros titres du lendemain ! Ils avaient dû se résoudre à accepter une telle tenue, comprenant que c'était là le seul moyen de ne pas attirer l'attention. Elle trouvait tout de même que ses parents avaient légèrement tendance à tout dramatiser : le monde n'allait pas s'arrêter de tourner si elle portait un débardeur qui laissait entrevoir deux centimètres de son ventre ! Une paire de baskets noires complétait la tenue de "Monsieur tout le monde", ou plutôt de "Mademoiselle tout le monde", qu'elle avait choisie pour voyager incognito.

Au moment de descendre de l'appareil, elle remercia les pilotes puis sortit ses lunettes de soleil, cachant ainsi ses yeux émeraude, lesquelles consistaient la dernière barrière pour dissimuler sa véritable identité au monde extérieur.

D'un pas pressé, elle traversa le tarmac sous un soleil brûlant, suivie de près par le steward à la tenue impeccable qui portait son dernier sac, un simple bagage à main, tout le reste ayant déjà été acheminé dans son futur lieu d'habitation à Tokyo durant les dernières semaines. Arrivant à proximité du bâtiment même, elle se retourna pour prendre son sac, prenant ainsi congé du steward puis respira un bon coup avant d'entrer pour de bon dans l'aéroport qu'elle devinait bondé.

En effet, son heure d'arrivée avait été calquée sur celle d'un autre vol de telle sorte qu'elle puisse se fondre dans la masse des passagers au terminal d'arrivée. Le timing était parfait. S'infiltrant dans la foule en marche, elle fit semblant d'attendre un bagage puis, jugeant que suffisamment de temps s'était écoulé, elle se dirigea enfin vers la sortie.

Elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps en face d'elle pour voir la silhouette de trois personnes familières se dessiner, bien qu'après autant de temps, elle dût admettre que sescousins avaient bien changés ! Ôtant ses lunettes de soleil et affichant un sourire des plus francs, elle se dirigea directement vers eux.

« - Oh mon dieu Neko ! J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître ! S'exclama sa tante en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Euh… Moi aussi tu m'as manqué Taty ! Lui répondit joyeusement Neko un peu étonnée par tant de familiarité, elle qui était si peu habituée à ces étreintes quasi-maternelles, faisant même tomber son sac sous le coup de la surprise.

En 15 ans, sa tante avait à peine changé. Un visage plus marqué certes, mais toujours aussi chaleureux, tel qu'elle l'avait toujours connu. Exactement la même coupe de cheveux qui la faisait tant rigoler étant petite : bruns, bouclés et un peu en désordre. Tout le contraire de sa mère chez qui tout était toujours net et précis. C'est ça qu'elle aimait chez sa tante.

« - Ca fait des années qu'on ne m'a plus appelé comme ça ! Déclara sa tante en desserrant finalement son étreinte alors que des larmes commençaient à apparaître au bord de ses yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu as changé ! Oh bien sûr je t'avais déjà vue en photos dans les journaux, tu sais… Mais là, je peux m'en rendre compte par moi-même !

- Alors _Fitzy _! Commença son cousin tandis que Neko lui faisait signe d'être plus discret. « Oups pardon, c'est vrai… S'excusa-t-il immédiatement en se grattant la nuque sous le regard exaspéré des trois autres.

- Some things never change…Lança Neko en soupirant.

- Hey ! Commence pas à frimer ! Y'en a qui ont pas eu la chance de grandir aux USA ! Répliqua son cousin alors que Neko serrait sa cousine dans ses bras.

- Taty, tu peux dire que j'ai changée, mais c'est rien comparé à ta fille ! Déclara Neko en faisant un clin d'œil à sa tante. « Tu es superbe Sérénity ! Complimenta Neko alors que la jeune fille rougissait en face d'elle.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu sa cousine, elle ne devait avoir que 5 ans. Mais malgré les nombreuses différences, il y avait toujours cette même lueur dans les yeux noisette de Sérénity. On avait toujours l'impression qu'elle était timide et naïve. Ce qu'elle n'était pas, ou du moins, ce qu'elle n'était _plus_. Elle donnait envie qu'on la protège. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi son frère en était si fier : une belle jeune fille loin d'être idiote dont le gentillesse ne semblait pas avoir de limites.

« - Et moi, je vais avoir droit à un "bonjour" oui ou non ? Commença à s'impatienter le blond à côté d'elle.

Et puis bien sûr il y avait Joey. Elle ne l'imaginait pas autrement : grand, blond, fier, bien bâti et…toujours aussi gaffeur ! Elle avait su pour le divorce de ses parents, ainsi que pour la séparation de lui, qui était resté avec leur père, et de sa sœur, partie avec Taty. Mais ça ne s'était pas arrêté là. Il y a deux ans, Taty avait appelé à la maison à Washington pour leur apprendre la mort de son ex-mari. Il avait pris la voiture alors qu'il venait de boire, comme tous les soirs, et il avait raté un virage. Il était mort sur le coup. Après tout ces événement, cela la rendait d'autant plus heureuse de les voir tous les trois ici.

« - Je sais pas… J'hésite encore… Finit par lui répondre sa cousine en se grattant le menton.

- T'as intérêt sinon il va bouder pendant toute la soirée… Prévint Sérénity en souriant.

- Bon, puisque c'est ça je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix… Soupira Neko avec un air des plus sérieux.

- Neko… La menaça Joey.

- Mais voyons ! Tu sais très bien que tu m'as manqué toi aussi ! Déclara la jeune fille avant de sauter dans les bras de son cousin.

- Je préfère ça ! Répliqua le blond en serrant sa cousine.

- Je vous propose de ne pas trop tarder pour partir, je suppose qu'on sera mieux pour parler à la maison. Proposa Taty.

- Je suis d'accord. Répondit Neko tandis que Joey prenait déjà le sac de sa cousine. « Je dois juste appeler mes parents, histoire de leur dire qu'a priori, le crash de leur jet privé ne fera pas la une des journaux demain. Lança-t-elle sarcastiquement avant de sortir son téléphone portable tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture.

Elle composa rapidement le numéro et immédiatement, elle fut en contact avec le bureau de son père :

« - Helen, est-ce que mon père est là ? Demanda-t-elle alors que Joey mettait son sac dans la voiture. « Dans ce cas dites-lui juste que je suis bien arrivée à Domino City, c'est tout ce qui l'intéresse je pense. Merci. Au revoir. Dit-elle finalement avant de raccrocher et de monter à l'avant de la voiture.

- Il n'était pas là ? Interrogea Taty en allumant le moteur de la voiture.

- Nan, il était en meeting avec les représentants d'Europe. Répondit simplement Neko en rangeant son téléphone.

- Au fait, quand est-ce que tu dois commencer à travailler ? Demanda Joey.

- J'ai une semaine pour "m'habituer aux nouveaux bureaux de Tokyo avant de me lancer dans la cour des grands" dixit Fitz Sr. Répondit la jeune fille sur un ton maussade en regardant par la fenêtre. C'était impressionnant à quel point parler de ses parents pouvaient lui faire baisser le moral !

- Ah je vois… Et tu pars quand pour Tokyo ? Interrogea à nouveau le blond.

- Je pense que le plus tôt sera le mieux… Enfin, pour le business je veux dire. Répliqua-t-elle en enlevant sa casquette, laissant ainsi tomber ses cheveux.

- Tu restes quand même dormir ce soir j'espère ! Intervint sa tante.

- Bien sûr Taty, j'avais même prévu de rester avec vous demain si… ça ne vous dérangeait pas… Avança-t-elle sur un ton incertain, ne sachant pas encore exactement à quoi s'attendre avec sa tante, quoiqu'elle dût admettre que l'accueil était encore plus chaleureux que ce qu'elle avait pensé…

- Bien sûr que ça ne nous dérange pas ! S'empressa de répondre Taty avec un air presque choqué : comme si elle pouvait refuser !

- Et puis… Je ne voudrais pas manquer ta fameuse tarte à la ratatouille ! Ajouta Neko sur un ton plus joyeux alors que les deux adolescents à l'arrière grimaçaient.

- Tu sais, je n'en ai plus refait depuis que vous êtes partis, mes deux chers enfants n'ont jamais aimé… Répondit Taty sans quitter la route des yeux.

- Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez ne pas aimer ! S'exclama la jeune fille. « C'est un délice !

- Simple, il suffit de ne pas aimer la ratatouille. Lui répondit Joey.

- De ce point de vue là, je suis d'accord… Admit Neko en souriant.

- De toute façon, il y aura le choix pour manger ce soir. Intervint Taty. « J'avais aussi prévu de commander des pizzas… Avoua-t-elle sans réprimer un sourire alors que Joey sautait quasiment sur son siège à l'arrière ce qui fit soupirer lourdement Neko.

_- Certaines choses restent les mêmes malgré les années… _Pensa le jeune fille alors que la maison était en vue.

&&&

« - Je vous avais demandé ce rapport pour 22h, or il et 22h15 et je n'ai toujours rien. Explications ? Demanda, ou plutôt exigea, la voix glaciale de Seto Kaiba dans le téléphone. « Comment ça vous rentrez chez vous ? Je vous ai demandé quelque chose et je suis votre patron ! Et bien votre famille attendra ! Vous avez intérêt à revenir à votre bureau dans les cinq minutes sinon vous pouvez dire adieu à votre travail. Dans ce cas vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Vous pouvez passer prendre vos affaires ce soir.

Et sans un mot de plus, il raccrocha le téléphone avant de retourner à son ordinateur, continuant à travailler sur un nouveau système holographique.

Du haut de ses 23 ans, Seto Kaiba était sans doute le plus craint et le plus respecté des PDG au niveau japonais, si ce n'est mondial. Il était connu pour sa froideur et son arrogance, mais aussi pour son intelligence et ses capacités à gérer une société d'une telle envergure malgré son jeune âge. Il avait réussi à faire de sa compagnie la numéro un mondial en matière de jeux, place qu'elle occupait quasiment depuis son accession au poste de PDG il y a près de neuf ans, après le suicide de son beau-père Gozaburo Kaiba.

Son jeune frère âgé aujourd'hui de 18 ans occupait quant à lui la place de vice-président. Depuis maintenant quelques semaines, le cadet avait sérieusement pris une place active dans la société et il était en ce moment même en train de faire une sorte de tournée européenne afin de décrocher de nouveaux contrats pour la Kaiba Corp. Si Mokuba pensait encore il y a à peine un an ne jamais travailler avec son frère, tout changea le jour où Seto lui proposa de créer une branche spécialement pour lui dans la compagnie. Avant, la Kaiba Corp s'occupait seulement de "donner vie" à des jeux préexistants, tels que les cartes du jeu Magic & Wizards. Aujourd'hui, elle avait annoncé sous peu la création de jeux _made in Kaiba Corp._ Autrement dit, Mokuba donnerait l'idée, lancerait le projet et Seto s'occuperait de le matérialiser. Cependant, avant de pouvoir réellement travailler ainsi, l'aîné avait demandé au cadet de se plonger dans le milieu des affaires qui était tout sauf accueillant.

Alors que Seto était concentré sur son écran d'ordinateur, son téléphone sonna et sans quitter l'écran des yeux il décrocha :

« - Kaiba. Annonça-t-il froidement.

- Salut grand frère ! Lui répondit la voix chaleureuse de Mokuba qui, depuis quelques années déjà, était devenue plus grave. « Je déduis de ton accueil que tu n'as pas eu une super journée…

- Désolé Mokuba, mais ces employés incapables de s'assumer ça me met hors de moi. Répondit Seto en arrêtant de pianoter sur son clavier pour se laisser tomber dans le fond de son fauteuil. « Comment ça se passe là-bas ?

- Et bien les Allemands sont assez accueillants, enfin Siegfried et Léon je veux dire, et je dois dire que la bière n'est pas mauvaise… Commença le cadet.

- Epargne-moi ce que je ne veux pas entendre. L'interrompit Seto sur un ton sarcastique, sachant très bien que son petit frère ne faisait que jouer avec lui.

- T'as raison, c'est mieux pour ta santé je crois… Admit Mokuba. « Pour en venir à la réunion ça s'est bien passé, enfin je crois…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien tu sais, ils m'ont fait le coup classique du baratin au début alors j'ai abrégé comme tu m'as appris ! Déclara fièrement Mokuba ce qui fit apparaître un certain sourire sur le visage de son aîné.

- Et après ?

- Après ils m'ont tout de suite tendu un contrat, sans que j'ai rien dit d'autre.

- J'espère que… Commença Seto.

- T'inquiète ! J'ai bien tout lu, _comme tu m'as appris_ et je les ai questionnés sur les points sensibles _comme tu m'as appris_. Faut dire, je les sentais _assez_ nerveux… J'ai compris pourquoi quand j'ai lu la dernière page avec le montant du contrat : ils avaient légèrement "oublié" un petit zéro… A croire qu'ils me prenaient pour un naïf ! S'offusqua Mokuba.

- Toi ? Naïf ? Ironisa son frère.

- Très drôle… Pour en revenir au contrat, ils étaient tellement gênés après qu'ils ont carrément rajouté trois zéros !

- Je _commence_ à croire que j'ai bien fait de t'envoyer là-bas… Déclara Seto.

- Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu _commences _à me faire confiance…

- Et pas de problème au niveau de la langue ?

- Je gère totalement ! Je les ai même laissés bouche bée ! Ils avaient commencé à me parler lentement et avec des mots simples, comme à un gamin… Et dès que j'ai commencé à parler, ils me regardaient tous avec des yeux ronds ! Se vanta le cadet. « Finalement je crois que t'avais raison, c'est quand même important de pouvoir parler leur langue, ils ne jouent plus à domicile !

- Bien, alors tu penses être prêt pour la suite ?

- Tout à fait ! Et toi, t'étais pas censé retrouver les autres ce soir ? Il est quoi… 22h chez vous ?

- C'est ça. Mais je crois que Yugi devait aider son grand-père à faire l'inventaire au magasin et les Wheeler avaient une sorte de réunion familiale si j'ai bien compris. Ils sont restés assez vagues à ce sujet. Répondit simplement Kaiba.

- Bien. Au moins tu ne causeras pas de scandale avec Joey comme à mon anniversaire…

- Pas de ma faute s'il ne sait pas se tenir _convenablement _à table… Maugréa Seto en se remémorant l'incident.

- Je crois me rappeler que c'était un peu _toi_ qui avait commencé !

- Bref, tu sais bien que c'était juste un malentendu…

- Tu dis la même chose à chaque fois… Soupira Mokuba. « Bon, je vais te laisser, je dois aller petit-déjeuner, il est 7h30 ici ! Y'en a qui doivent se préparer à une dure journée de travail ! Se lamenta le jeune Kaiba.

- Je pense que je vais faire abstraction de cette dernière phrase. Répondit l'aîné. « Alors je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Rappelle-moi ce soir après tes réunions de la journée.

- Ok. A plus tard Seto ! Dit-il avant de raccrocher, laissant un sourire sur les lèvres de son frère.

En donnant ce "travail" à Mokuba, il avait peur de s'être trompé. Après tout, son petit frère était beaucoup plus…naïf que lui et il avait eu des doutes quant à sa crédibilité. Mais l'expérience s'était finalement révélée concluante : Mokuba était tout simplement parfait dans ce rôle, il laissait les autres le sous-estimer par son apparence enfantine, quasi-angélique, puis il les attaquait par derrière, sans pour autant perdre cette candeur et cette innocence que Seto avait à tout prix voulu préserver en lui.

Pour ses amis il était resté le même.

En affaires, il était devenu un véritable requin.

Seto ignorait cependant s'il devait se féliciter de ce changement…Mais après tout, c'était bien de la faute de Mokuba si lui-même il avait changé ! Il ne faisait que lui renvoyer la balle. En esquissant un nouveau sourire, il se remit à taper frénétiquement sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

&&&

_Flash back_

_Trois semaines auparavant, dans un restaurant chic de Domino City_

_« - C'est super sympa de tous nous inviter à dîner pour l'anniversaire de Mokuba ! Déclara Yugi alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le restaurant._

_ Mokuba, alors toujours en plein milieu de sa tournée en Europe, était spécialement rentré trois jours pour fêter l'événement avec ses amis. Pour répondre à Yugi, Seto s'était contenté d'acquiescer lentement en soupirant._

_« - Puppy dog eyes ? Interrogea à nouveau le porc-épic, un sourire aux lèvres._

_- Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi je me fais avoir à chaque fois…Répondit le brun alors que le serveur les conduisait à leur table prévue pour 12 personnes : les frères Kaiba, Yugi, Téa, Sérénity, Joey, Maï, Rébecca, Ryou, Tristan, Duke et Léon._

_ Cela faisait presque deux ans à présent que les relations entre Kaiba et la Yugi team s'étaient sensiblement améliorées. La raison en était simplement un léger changement concernant Mokuba. Il y a un peu plus de deux ans maintenant, le jeune Kaiba avait commencé à sortir avec une certaine Rebecca Hawkins, résidant de façon permanente à Domino avec son grand-père, ce qui avait forcé l'aîné à fréquenter le groupe malgré lui. Entre les arrivées à l'improviste de toute la bande au manoir et les sorties de plus en plus fréquentes de Mokuba, Seto n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se faire à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait jamais vraiment se débarrasser de la Yugi team. Et même s'il avait encore du mal à l'admettre, il s'était mis à apprécier leur compagnie, ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi en plusieurs années par le passé. Finalement, il avait fini par admettre qu'il avait, en un sens, toujours fait parti du "groupe" sans en avoir été conscient. Même s'il restait l'imperturbable Seto Kaiba pour ses employés, il s'était largement décoincé avec les autres de la Yugi team et cela au fur et à mesure des deux dernières années qui s'étaient écoulées, au plus grand plaisir de son cadet._

_« - Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu trouves le moyen d'étaler ton fric Seto ? Demanda Joey en regardant autour de lui comme un touriste._

…_Mais certaines choses ne changeront jamais…_

_« - Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu trouves le moyen de poser des questions débiles Joey ?_

_- Vous n'allez pas commencer vous deux ! Lancèrent d'un coup Maï et Mokuba._

_- Voilà la carte mademoiselle. Les interrompit un serveur en tendant le menu à Rebecca assise à côté de son petit-ami._

_ La suite du dîner se passa sans trop de soucis et c'en était même inquiétant. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite… Finalement, au moment de choisir le dessert, le problème tant redouté survint : il ne restait plus qu'une seule _Mousse au Chocolat Royale _alors que Joey et Seto, chacun, en avaient commandé une. Ils trouvaient toujours le moyen d'entrer en conflit. Il aurait pu s'agir d'une simple miette de pain qu'ils auraient agi de la même manière ! Mais au fond, tous savaient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple jeu entre les deux garçons, histoire de ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes…_

_« - Oh oh… Laissèrent échapper Sérénity et Rébecca tandis que les autres se contentaient de soupirer lourdement._

_- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te la laisser ! Déclarèrent d'une même voix le blond et le brun._

_- Alors… Euh… Commença le serveur, embarrassé par une telle situation._

_- Vous pourriez vous la partager sinon ? Proposa la voix timide de Léon. _

_ S'il n'avait pas le statut de "meilleur ami de Mokuba", il ne se serait jamais permis une telle intervention. Mais sa réplique eut l'effet escomptée, ou du moins au début. Les deux garçons furent en effet d'accord pour "partager". Mais une fois le dessert amené, se posait la question de celui qui allait manger en premier sa part._

_« - On tire au sort ? Proposa Joey._

_- Pourquoi pas. Après tout, c'est le seul jeu auquel tu as une chance de gagner. Répliqua Seto sur un ton de dédain en sortant une pièce. « Pile je gagne et face tu perds. Annonça-t-il._

_- Ca marche ! Répondit Joey alors que tous les autres le regardaient en soupirant : Joey Wheeler pouvait vraiment être stupide des fois ! « Mais c'est moi qui lance !_

_- Si tu veux…Dit le brun en lui envoyant la pièce._

_ Joey se concentra puis lança la pièce pour la faire réatterrir sur son poignet avec un geste très professionnel._

_« - Pile… Maugréa-t-il._

_- Dommage… Se contenta de répondre Seto en attrapant la fameuse _Mousse au Chocolat Royale _d'une main et sa cuillère de l'autre._

_- Et mais attends un peu, même si ça avait été face… Commença le blond._

_- Et c'est maintenant qu'il s'en rend compte ! S'exclama Tristan. « Tu t'améliores Joey !_

_- Des questions Joey ? InterrogeaSeto en dégustant son dessert alors que l'autre fulminait._

_- Vous n'allez pas faire tout un cinéma pour une simple mousse au chocolat tout de même ? Interrogea Rébecca._

_- Je crois que c'est déjà fait… Lui répondit Mokuba en soupirant une fois de plus._

_ Le fait que le ton était légèrement monté depuis quelques minutes avait attiré l'attention des tables voisines et déjà, on entendait les gens chuchoter des phrases du genre : "Tu as vu, c'est Seto Kaiba !" "Ils ne se sont quand même pas disputés pour un simple dessert ?" Il ne fallut pas longtemps au groupe pour s'en rendre compte et, conscient d'être observés, Joey profita de l'occasion pour déclarer un peu plus fort que la normale :_

_« - Mon pauvre, pour attacher autant d'importance à de la simple nourriture, tu dois _effectivement_ être ruiné !_

_ Cela avait suffit à Seto pour s'arrêter de manger tandis que les autres savaient très bien que le blond avait largement dépassé les bornes, voyant toutes les têtes à présent tournées vers eux. _

_ Provoquer Seto Kaiba avait ses limites._

_ Le "jeu" pouvait parfois passer à un niveau au-dessus, ressemblant d'avantage à un véritable conflit._

_ Cependant, ne souhaitant pas créer un scandale _en public_ pour l'anniversaire de son petit frère qu'il savait déjà taché, Kaiba se contenta de faire passer le fameux dessert à l'autre bout de la table pour Joey qui le dégusta à son tour sous le regard meurtrier du brun et dans un silence pesant._

_ Une fois le repas fini, le groupe se leva et, alors que Joey et Seto partaient étrangement vite, le reste quitta le restaurant plus lentement en prenant soin d'adresser aux autres clients des sourires d'excuse. A l'extérieur, chacun se préparait à entendre les deux garçons s'expliquer mais il n'en fut rien. Les deux étaient "sagement" en train d'attendre le reste du groupe. Le seul détail qui pouvait laisser supposer qu'ils s'étaient _effectivement_ expliqués était peut-être le fait que le blond se massait le côté droit. Se contentant de soupirer une fois de plus et sans demander plus de détails, chacun se sépara et prit la direction de sa maison._

_Fin du flash back_

&&&

Sérénity et Taty étaient finalement montées se coucher tandis que Joey et Neko étaient restés dans le salon pour discuter. En une soirée, ils avaient essayé de rattraper le temps perdu, si c'était possible. Ainsi, Neko avait su que Sérénity faisait des études de droit, ce qui lui réussissait plutôt bien, tandis que son frère avait opté pour des études scientifiques. Joey était ainsi à présent ingénieur pour une grande compagnie automobile, lui qui n'avait jamais été un grand fan de l'école, des études longues lui avaient étonnamment bien réussi ! Pour ce qui était de sa vie privée, cela faisait à présent 7 ans qu'il était avec une certaine Maï Valentine et ils vivaient ensemble non loin de là. Ils songeaient au mariage mais n'avaient pas de projet concret.

Neko s'amusait à imaginer Joey marié. Lui qui était sûrement le premier des gaffeurs ! Alors avec une femme et des enfants.. Mais elle savait également qu'il pouvait être extrêmement sérieux quand il le voulait.

Ce qui l'avait également frappée, c'était le fait qu'elle l'avait vu à plusieurs reprises se masser le côté droit. Ne préférant pas trop poser de questions, elle avait juste rangé ce détail dans un coin de sa tête.

Ainsi, vers 5h du matin, ils finirent par s'endormir chacun dans un canapé.

-------------------------------------------

…Alors ?… Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Dois-je continuer ou pas ?…

Bon, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que j'ai "un peu" changé Seto, j'avais pas envie de tout écrire, tout le changement de comportement etc… Ca aurait été trop long ! Je voulais tout de suite commencer la vraie histoire avec ce nouveau perso… Alors j'ai un peu tout résumé en un flash back…

Voili voilou !

Bon…

Read & Review please !

Merci


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde !

Vous avez été assez nombreux (en fait plutôt nombreuses je crois...) à mettre une petite review pour m'encourager à continuer cette nouvelle fic et j'en suis très touchée ! Alors, dans l'ordre chronologique, merci à luna115, ano19735, Lira.Hivatari, glip, shamira, Emilie, ElfeMystique, shaya10 et Regenerating Fire de tout cœur ! (ouhlà, ça en fait du monde ! lol !)

Donc nous voilà avec la suite que vous demandez, avec un peu plus à découvrir sur Neko.

**Chapitre II : Rencontre(s) ?**

Quand Neko ouvrit les yeux, elle eut du mal à se souvenir où elle se trouvait et elle se demanda soudainement pourquoi elle portait toujours ses habits de la veille. Mais les ronflements de Joey lui remirent en mémoire les événements du soir précédent. Elle regarda sa montre pour avoir la surprise de voir qu'il n'était que 6h30… Sachant qu'ils ne s'étaient sûrement pas endormis avant 5h, cela ne lui faisait qu'une petite heure et demi de sommeil. Mais ça lui convenait parfaitement, elle était habituée aux courtes nuits. Se sentant parfaitement réveillée, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour boire un grand verre de jus d'orange en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Voyant un magnifique ciel bleu au dehors bien qu'il soit encore tôt, elle ne put résister à l'idée de sortir faire un tour pour visiter le quartier. Sans prendre la peine de se changer, elle attrapa sa casquette sur le canapé et son lecteur MP3 dans son sac. Après avoir tout de même pris le soin de laisser un mot pour dire qu'elle sortait, au cas où l'un d'eux se réveillerait, elle ouvrit la porte dans le plus grand silence.

Une fois dehors, étant encore totalement étrangère à la ville qui avait bien changé depuis sa dernière visite, elle se dirigea au hasard vers la gauche alors que la musique commençait à jouer dans ses oreilles. Elle aimait marcher en rythme avec ce qu'elle écoutait. Les mains dans les poches, elle passa devant de nombreuses maisons encore closes. Qui pouvait être levé à cette heure-ci un dimanche ? Ses pas la menèrent ensuite vers ce qui semblait être le centre ville. Là encore, il était méconnaissable. De grandes constructions qui rivalisaient de modernité s'élevaient pour former une véritable masse montante vers le ciel bleu. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici, il y avait seulement quelques constructions qui entouraient un immense espace vert où se retrouvaient tous les enfants de la ville pour jouer dans les bacs à sable ou sur les nombreuses balançoires sous l'œil attentif de leurs mères, ou de leurs tantes dans le cas de Neko, qui discutaient tranquillement sur les bancs.

_« - Un cliché._ Se dit-elle en se repassant les images de tous ces bambins en train de courir partout.

Traversant le centre ville, elle aperçut ce qui ressemblait à des grilles. Un grand portail qui lui était familier.

_« - Au moins, ils ont tenté de sauvegarder le parc malgré tous ces nouveaux buildings._ Se dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le portail.

Passant les portes du parc, elle retrouva ce à quoi elle avait pensé à peine quelques instants plus tôt. Mais il ne restait qu'un seul petit bac à sable rempli de saletés et de cailloux alors que les quelques balançoires restantes grinçaient, secouées par un courant d'air invisible. Mais si les jeux pour enfants avaient presque tous disparus, il n'en restait pas moins une grande pelouse apparemment bien entretenue, entourée de grands arbres feuillus et d'une allée qui traversait le parc.

Coupant la musique dans ses oreilles, elle s'allongea sur la pelouse en mettant ses bras sous sa tête en guise d'oreiller puis elle ferma les yeux. Même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, une heure et demi de sommeil n'était tout de même pas suffisant. N'essayant même pas de lutter, elle s'endormit presque immédiatement sur l'herbe fraîche.

&&&

Décidément, une mauvaise journée ne venait jamais seule : la nuit, ou du moins les deux heures de repos qu'il s'était accordées, était toujours dans la continuité de la journée passée. Ainsi, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas réellement trouver le sommeil, il s'était relevé dans la nuit pour travailler sur son ordinateur. La veille, il avait laissé les plans de son nouveau système holographique dans l'ordinateur de son bureau, ne voulant pas s'encombrer. Et maintenant il le regrettait. Il était obligé de retourner à la Kaiba Corp pour repasser les prendre. Mais étant dimanche, il n'aurait pas à croiser tous ces incapables au bureau. Au moins un point positif !

Habillé d'un simple jean et d'une chemise bleu marine, tenue qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement en cette saison, il sortit du manoir par la porte de derrière. Pas besoin d'alarmer tout le voisinage. Dans la rue, il put apprécier son choix de sortir un dimanche matin, observant la route et les trottoirs vides. Profitant de l'inactivité de la ville, il pouvait même se permettre de passer par le parc, habituellement bondé en ces journées d'été.

L'endroit était calme et seule une brise légère venait secouer les cimes des arbres. Même pas un bruit d'oiseau. Continuant à marcher sur le chemin en terre, il remarqua cependant une silhouette allongée au milieu de la pelouse. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne serait pas le seul à vouloir profiter de cette matinée. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, il s'agissait d'une jeune fille des plus normales, une tenue simple, rien d'extravagant. Passant assez vite son chemin, il atteignit bientôt la grille du parc qui donnait juste dans la rue de la Kaiba Corp.

&&&

« - Allo ?

Neko s'était réveillée en sursaut en entendant la sonnerie de son portable qu'elle avait eu la bêtise de ne pas mettre en silencieux. Mais ses parents lui avaient appris à l'âge de 8 ans, anniversaire pour lequel elle reçut son premier téléphone portable, à laisser la sonnerie pour être sûre de ne manquer aucun appel important.

« - Je suis dans le parc de Domino. A part les coccinelles y'a pas grand monde. Continua-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique. « Je voulais pas te réveiller, t'as vu que j'avais laissé un mot ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant. « C'est bon, je me mets en chemin pour rentrer. Dis à Taty de ne pas s'inquiéter, je suis en vie ! C'est bon, je suis quand même…

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par un obstacle sur sa route qui la fit tomber à terre, de même que son téléphone.

« - Désolée, je regardais pas où j'allais. S'excusa-t-elle immédiatement en prenant la main que lui tendait la personne qui l'avait faite tomber. « Merci. Encore désolée. Redit-elle en se baissant pour ramasser son portable qui, heureusement, n'avait subi aucun dégât, avant de recommencer à marcher.

« - T'es toujours là ? Oh rien, j'ai pas fait attention et je suis rentrée dans un quelqu'un. Nan, c'est bon, je n'ai rien ! Mais pourquoi tu dramatises autant ? S'étonna-t-elle en lançant un discret coup d'œil en arrière vers l'autre personne qui s'éloignait dans la direction opposée. « Je sais que je suis sous la responsabilité de ta mère pour le temps que je reste chez vous mais quand même, pas besoin de s'affoler ! Je sais, je rigole. Bon, à tout de suite. Déclara-t-elle finalement avant de raccrocher.

Passant les grilles du parc d'un pas pressé, elle remit la musique en route dans ses oreilles alors que la ville commençait tout doucement à s'éveiller.

&&&

« - Tout s'est pas mal passé avec les entreprises françaises, j'étais vraiment fier de leur parler directement en français, encore plus qu'en allemand avec les Allemands ! Se vanta une nouvelle fois Mokuba au téléphone.

- Très bien. Répondit son frère sans trop faire attention à la fierté de son cadet. « Alors tu as fini là-bas ?

- En fait pas totalement… Commença Mokuba sur un ton soudainement plus timide et gêné.

- Quoi ? Interrogea son aîné, sentant le changement dans la voix de l'autre.

- Déjà il me reste quelques réunions avec d'autres patrons quelconques et ensuite et bien… en fait j'ai découvert tout à l'heure quel était le dernier patron que je devais rencontrer ici… Enfin… Et je sais pas si… Commença-t-il, cherchant ses mots.

- Abrège Mokuba. Le coupa Seto.

- Et bien le dernier patron "français", du moins le patron de la dernière entreprise française que je dois rencontrer est… Euh… Comment te l'annoncer… Hésita à nouveau le garçon.

- Mokuba…

- Tu vas pas aimer je te préviens… Le mit en garde le plus jeune.

- Mo-ku-ba ! Commença sérieusement à s'impatienter l'aîné.

- Tu l'auras voulu ! Finit par céder Mokuba. « Pour le dernier contrat, je dois négocier avec Pégasus.

&&&

« - Sur votre droite vous avez les bureaux de nos correspondants directs avec les Etats-Unis et sur votre gauche, ceux avec l'Europe. Déclara son assistant, Davis, sur le même ton monotone depuis une demi-heure alors que Neko se contentait d'acquiescer mécaniquement. « Et finalement nous en arrivons à votre bureau, décoré de la même manière que votre ancien à Washington avec vos affaires arrivées il y a deux semaines. Termina-t-il en ouvrant une imposante porte en bois verni.

La pièce aurait pu englober la totalité du rez-de-chaussée de la maison des Wheeler. Le long des murs vert pâle, des plantes vertes étaient disposées, créant ainsi une atmosphère naturelle qui plaisait à Neko. Les trois fenêtres placées sur la gauche, la droite ainsi que derrière l'imposant bureau en bois donnaient à ces plantes toute la luminosité dont elles avaient besoin pour se développer. Devant le meuble principal de la pièce, deux fauteuils simples étaient disposés, paraissant bien ridicules devant le magnifique fauteuil noir en cuir véritable qui trônait derrière le bureau. Celui-ci pouvait aisément être comparé à un trône aux vues de la place toute particulière qu'il occupait dans la pièce.

Immédiatement, Neko se dirigea vers son fauteuil et y prit place sans jeter le moindre regard à l'homme qui lui avait fait la visite des lieux.

« - Apportez-moi les derniers bulletins de la société. Ordonna-t-elle en posant ses mains sur le bureau tout en fixant froidement son interlocuteur.

- Bien mademoiselle. Se contenta de répondre l'autre en quittant la pièce.

Une fois seule, Neko fit tourner son fauteuil vers la fenêtre située derrière le bureau. Elle soupira lourdement et ferma les yeux. Elle avait quitté si rapidement les autres ! Mais son père avait appelé au moment même où elle était rentrée de sa balade matinale et lui avait quasiment ordonné de se mettre immédiatement en chemin pour Tokyo, jugeant qu'elle avait perdu assez de temps à Domino. A contre cœur, elle avait donc quitté sa famille et remit son tailleur bleu marine puis elle s'était dirigée vers l'aéroport pour prendre un jet en direction de la capitale.

Et elle en était là à présent, à se mettre dans la peau d'un patron imperturbable comme ses parents le lui avaient enseigné. Cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'elle avait quitté Taty, Sérénity et Joey et pourtant il lui semblait que cela faisait au moins des semaines ! Un bruit à la porte l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

« - Entrez ! Ordonna-t-elle sur un ton ferme.

- Voici les dossiers que vous avez demandés mademoiselle. Lui annonça Davis en se dirigeant vers sa patronne, les bras chargés d'épais classeurs.

&&&

« - Tout est prêt pour votre départ Monsieur. Annonça Roland alors que Kaiba descendait de sa limousine devant son aéroport privé.

- Bien. Se contenta de répondre le brun en se dirigeant immédiatement vers la piste où se trouvait son fameux jet en forme de Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus.

Après avoir réalisé avec qui Mokuba devait discuter pour obtenir un nouveau contrat, Seto n'avait pas hésité et avait décidé de se rendre lui-même en France pour régler ce léger problème qui entravait le travail de son frère.

Depuis plusieurs années, Pégasus avait annoncé son départ à la retraite anticipée, jugeant son rôle terminé. Malgré les protestations de nombreux fans, il s'était exilé dans son pays d'adoption, la France, pays qu'il avait toujours adoré pour sa culture et surtout pour sa gastronomie. ((c'est pas moi qui l'invente, c'est dans l'anime !)) Cependant, cela n'avait en rien affecté la réputation et le succès du jeu de cartes qu'il avait inventé. D'après les rumeurs, il habiterait depuis dans une simple ferme dans le sud du pays, loin de l'agitation du marché du jeu. Et depuis lors, il n'avait jamais été question qu'il revienne sur le devant de la scène.

_« - Je suis sûr qu'il préparait ça depuis longtemps…_Se dit Kaiba en prenant place dans son jet.

Il ne pourrait jamais laisser Mokuba se débrouiller seul dans une telle situation. Non pas qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance, mais il s'agissait pour Seto d'une affaire personnelle. Et ça, le cadet l'avait bien compris. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il l'avait annoncé à Seto dès qu'il l'avait su.

« - Les données de votre trajet ont été enregistrées dans l'appareil. Tout est prêt pour votre décollage Monsieur. Déclara la voix de Roland dans le micro intérieur du jet.

- Parfait. Répondit le PDG en allumant les gaz de l'appareil. _« Pégasus, j'espère que tu ne manigances rien sinon je te renverrai moi-même dans ton trou paumé dans la compagne, et ça vite fait. _Pensa Seto au moment de décoller.

&&&

« - Fitzgerald. Répondit professionnellement Neko en décrochant le téléphone de son bureau. « Salut papa. Oui ça va, pour l'instant. Comment ça ? S'étonna-t-elle soudainement en posant ses lunettes rectangulaires sur son bureau. « Déjà ? Mais je suis à peine là depuis quelques heures ? Continua-t-elle sur le même ton surpris en se passant la main sur le visage. « Bien sûr, mais tout de même… Dans deux heures ! S'écria-t-elle quasiment dans le combiné. « Pardon papa, je suis juste un peu surprise… Oui oui, je serai prête. A ce soir alors. Déclara-t-elle finalement avant de raccrocher.

Elle hésita quelques instants puis, remettant ses lunettes sur son nez, elle appuya sur un bouton pour joindre sa fidèle secrétaire qui l'avait suivie depuis les Etats-Unis.

« - Sue, prévenez le pilote que j'ai besoin de lui dans deux heures. Dites-lui de se renseigner auprès de la secrétaire de mon père pour le trajet et de préparer le jet en fonction. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme avant de se lever.

Elle sortit de son bureau et croisa Davis qui venait à sa rencontre.

« - Faîtes patienter tous les dossiers qui arriveront durant mon absence. Lui ordonna-t-elle sur un ton sec tandis que le jeune homme acquiesçait en attendant la suite des ordres de sa patronne. « Reportez toutes mes réunions de quelques jours, je ne devrai pas être absente très longtemps. Termina-t-elle avant de continuer son chemin vers l'ascenseur.

_« - Et maintenant…_ Se dit-elle une fois dans la boîte en métal. _« Opération tenue de soirée…_

&&&

« - Tu repars déjà ? S'étonna Joey en criant à moitié dans le téléphone.

- Mon père ne m'a pas trop laissé le choix. Mais je rentre dans quelques jours au grand maximum. Répondit Neko alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la limousine qui la conduisait à l'aéroport de Tokyo.

- Je comprends pas, pourquoi il a besoin de toi ? S'étonna à nouveau le blond.

- Il ne m'a pas dit. Il ne m'a même pas dit où j'allais !

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit exactement ?

- "Sois prête à partir dans deux heures, tes affaires sont déjà prêtes à ton domicile." Très précisément.

- Et c'est tout ? Pas d'autre indice ?

- Seulement que je devais choisir entre deux robes pour une espèce de bal ou soirée il ne m'en a pas dit plus. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il m'ait laissé le choix pour une tenue de soirée !

- Et dire qu'on va devoir manger _nous-même_ la tarte à la ratatouille de maman parce que t'es pas là… Maugréa Joey sur un ton de dégoût, faisant légèrement sourire sa cousine.

- Gardez moi un part pour quand on se reverra ! Répliqua-t-elle sur un ton plus, décontracté.

- Je vais devoir te laisser, je vais rejoindre mes amis, on s'est prévu un petit dans l'après-midi. D'ailleurs y'aura Yugi, mon meilleur ami. Tu sais, je t'ai parlé de lui. Expliqua le blond.

- Oui oui, je m'en rappelle bien. Qui n'a pas entendu parler du _célèbre_ champion de Duel Monsters à la coiffure de porc-épic ! Alors bonne soirée, profite bien !

- Toi aussi ! Répondit son cousin sur un ton plus qu'ironique.

- Merci de ta compassion Joey, ça me touche énormément… Répliqua Neko sur un ton blasé.

- -Je rigole bien sûr ! Je penserai à toi, amuse-toi bien quand même ! Où que tu sois !

- Merci, ça fait plus sincère là… Je t'embrasse. Salut !

- Salut ! Lança Joey avant de raccrocher tout en se dirigeant vers le salon où l'attendaient sa sœur, Maï et Tristan.

- C'est bon, t'es prêt ? Lui demanda ce dernier.

- J'attrape mes clés de voiture et on est parti. Annonça le blond en saisissant son trousseau.

&&&

« - Bienvenue à l'hôtel _Crillon_ M. Kaiba. Accueillit le maître d'hôtel en tendant poliment la au jeune PDG qui se contenta de le regarder d'un air méprisant. « Votre frère…

- Salut Seto ! Bon voyage ? L'interrompit Mokuba qui venait d'arriver dans le hall.

- Tu en es où avec Pégasus ? Lui demanda immédiatement son frère sans répondre à la question posée.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Se dit le cadet pour lui-même en prenant la clé de la chambre de son frère. « Laissez, je vais lui montrer moi-même. Continua-t-il en parfait français alors que le maître d'hôtel s'avançait déjà pour guider Seto _lui-même_ jusqu'à sa suite.

- Alors ? Commença à s'impatienter son frère.

- J'ai appris quelque chose qui ne va _sûrement_ pas te faire plaisir… Commença Mokuba tandis que les deux se dirigeaient vers les luxueux ascenseurs. « Onzième étage. Annonça-t-il en français au groom.

- Tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu tournes autour du pot Mokuba… Lui rappela son aîné alors que le groom appuyait sur le bouton.

- Tu préfères pas attendre qu'on soit dans la suite pour en parler plus… en privé ? Interrogea le plus jeune en lançant un discret regard vers l'employé de l'hôtel tandis que son frère acquiesçait.

- Onzième étage ! Annonça finalement le groom sur un ton soulagé alors qu'un silence pesant s'était installé dans l'ascenseur.

- Par ici Seto ! Guida Mokuba en se dirigeant vers la gauche de l'étage. « J'espère que tu aimeras ta chambre ! Elle a une super une super vue sur…

- Je ne suis pas là en touriste Mokuba. Le coupa sèchement son aîné sans même jeter un regard au plus jeune.

Mokuba soupira lourdement en mettant la clé dans la serrure. Et dire qu'il essayait seulement de détendre l'atmosphère ! Mais dès qu'il en venait à Pégasus, son frère reprenait son air froid et imperturbable qu'il réservait habituellement aux employés de la Kaiba Corp.

« - Voilà ton palace Seto ! Annonça-t-il en ouvrant la porte joyeusement. « Mais je sais que ça ne t'intéresse pas. Ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air impatient de son frère qui ne prit même pas la peine de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui. « Pour résumer, j'ai appris il y a une demi-heure que Pégasus avait l'intention d'annoncer une "grande nouveauté qui révolutionnerait le Duel de Monstres", d'après ce qu'a dit son assistant personnel. Tu imagines un peu le choc que son annonce a créé ! Du coup, tout le marché du jeu n'attend qu'une chose : l'annonce de sa _fameuse_… euh… enfin… sa _fameuse_ annonce quoi ! Voilà à peu près tout ce que je sais pour l'instant. Termina Mokuba en levant la tête vers son frère qui semblait analyser tout ce que son petit frère venait de lui dire.

- Et il a donné des précisions ?

- Tu penses ! Il a bien pris la peine de garder le plus grand secret à propos de sa _découverte_ ! Il paraît qu'il a même surnommé tout ça "le mystère de Maximilien Pégasus" !

- Toujours aussi "je ne m'intéresse qu'à ma bobine" à ce que je vois… Commenta Seto dans un rictus. « Et toi ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en posant les yeux sur son cadet. « Tu as une idée ?

- Seto, t'est pas drôle… Commença Mokuba. « Tu me connais trop bien ! Termina-t-il alors qu'un sourire de triomphe s'affichait sur son visage.

&&&

« - Nous arrivons mademoiselle. Annonça le chauffeur alors que Neko tentait d'apercevoir le sommet de l'obélisque de la Place de la Concorde.

La jeune fille se contenta d'acquiescer alors que la voiture ralentissait pour finalement s'arrêter dans la file réservée aux clients de l'hôtel. Elle attendit que son chauffeur lui ouvre la porte pour descendre du véhicule. Une fois dehors, elle prit le temps d'inspecter l'immense bâtisse qui se trouvait devant elle, levant la tête pour en voir le dernier étage, alors qu'un homme de petite stature se précipitait à sa rencontre :

« - Bienvenue à l'hôtel _Crillon_ Mlle Fitzgerald. Annonça-t-il en tendant la main vers la jeune fille qui, au lieu de lui tendre la sienne, lui demanda immédiatement en français :

« - Est-ce que mon père est déjà arrivé ?

- Il est passé mais il est tout de suite reparti. Cependant, il a laissé un mot à votre attention dans votre suite. Expliqua le maître d'hôtel en suivant avec peine les pas pressés de Neko. « Je vais _personnellement_ vous conduire à votre suite si vous le permettez. Continua-t-il en saisissant la clé de la chambre de la jeune fille qui la prit des mains de l'homme avant que celui-ci ne puisse réagir :

- Je pense ne pas être assez _idiote_ pour pouvoir trouver ma chambre. Répliqua-t-elle sur un ton sec dans la langue de l'homme. « Contentez-vous de vous assurer que mes bagages suivent. Termina-t-elle sur le même ton en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.

- Ces jeunes qui ont tant de pouvoir dans les mains, ils se croient tout permis… Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver… Maugréa le maître d'hôtel en faisant signe au groom qui s'occupait des bagages de Neko de se dépêcher.

- Pardon ? J'ai peur d'avoir mal entendu… Intervint une voix derrière lui avec un léger accent.

- M. Kaiba ! Déclara l'homme, un peu surpris. « J'espère que votre frère apprécie sa chambre… La vue offerte est…

- Il ne fait pas spécialement attention à ce genre de _détails_. Répliqua Mokuba en dévisageant l'homme en face de lui. « Quant au service de l'hôtel, je vous conseille de profiter de vos clients parce que vous n'en avez plus pour longtemps. Termina-t-il sur un ton des plus froids avant de se diriger vers la sortie, laissant l'autre fulminer derrière lui.

_- Il a du cran celui-là…_ Se dit Neko alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermaient sur la scène qu'elle venait d'observer de loin.

&&&

Après une douche revigorante, Seto enfila simplement un jean et un T-shirt noir et s'intéressa finalement alors à sa chambre d'hôtel.

Elle respirait le luxe à plein nez.

_« - Quand on a les moyens, pourquoi ne pas en profiter…_ Se dit le jeune homme en inspectant de plus près la chambre à coucher de la suite.

Un grand lit à baldaquins aux draps à la teinte orangée faisait face à une imposante commode alors que sur le côté, face à la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon, se trouvait un maigre bureau en bois avec la chaise assortie. La porte gauche de la commode donnait sur la salle de bain alors que celle de droite donnait sur le salon de la suite. Passant dans la pièce suivante, Seto ne put réprimer un sourire en repensant à son petit frère, tellement fier de lui annoncer qu'il avait percé le grand "mystère de Maximilien Pégasus".

_« - Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses Pégasus, tu n'as plus ta place parmi les actifs._ Se réjouit intérieurement Seto en saisissant une limonade dans le réfrigérateur.

La cuisine ouverte qui donnait directement sur le salon par l'intermédiaire d'un bar occupait un tiers de l'espace de la pièce, alors qu'un long canapé orangé, une table basse noire et un écran plasma constituaient le reste du mobilier de la deuxième partie de la suite.

_« - Il faudra que je touche deux mots à Mokuba sur le choix de la couleur de la chambre…_ Se dit le brun en fronçant les sourcils à la vue du canapé orange.

Ne restait alors que le grand balcon auquel on pouvait accéder, soit par les deux portes-fenêtres du salon, soit par celle de la chambre. Immédiatement après avoir ouvert la plus proche, il regretta presque son geste en entendant tout le vacarme que faisait la circulation parisienne aux pieds de l'hôtel. Se rapprochant de la balustrade, il put voir à quel point le bruit était justifié : un nombre impressionnant de voitures, bus, camionnettes et autres véhicules se frayaient un chemin sur la Place de la Concorde à coup de klaxons et de crissements de pneus, sans oublier les sifflets des quelques agents de la circulation qui tentaient de se faire respecter à travers ce véritable champ de bataille, et ce malgré l'heure matinale. Ce ne fut qu'ensuite qu'il remarqua l'imposant obélisque qui surplombait la place.

_« - Pourquoi faut-il toujours que cette Egypte me suive partout… Ca en devient agaçant à la fin !_ Se dit-il, presque le sourire aux lèvres, tellement Yugi et les autres avaient pu lui rabâcher toujours la même chose…

Mais depuis qu'il avait assisté au duel entre Yugi et Atem, il avait dépassé le stade de l'être borné et rationaliste qu'il était il y a encore quelques années, sans pour autant se mettre à croire à tout baratin surnaturel ! Il restait tout de même Seto Kaiba !

Son regard tomba ensuite au bas de l'hôtel que des foules de touristes entouraient, sagement en cercle autour de leurs guides. Devant les portes mêmes de l'hôtel, des bagagistes s'affairaient à décharger des voitures de clients fraîchement arrivés. Il put ainsi remarquer une silhouette qui offrit le même accueil que lui au maître d'hôtel qui tendit sa main dans le vide.

_« - Il serait presque à plaindre celui-là._ Pensa Seto en rentrant dans le salon, prenant soin de bien refermer la fenêtre derrière lui, faisant ainsi taire les klaxons et autres bruits qui provenaient de la place du dessous.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il remarqua un mot laissé à son attention sur la table basse du salon. Il sa baissa pour le prendre et reconnut sans mal l'écriture de Mokuba :

_Seto,_

_Je crois que tu étais dans ta douche quand je suis repassé et je ne voulais pas te déranger._

_Pégasus, enfin l'assistant de Pégasus, a annoncé une sorte de soirée en l'honneur du retour de ton "cher ami" sur la marché du jeu. J'espère que tu as pensé à prendre une tenue pour l'occasion ! Mais te connaissant, tu y as pensé…_

_Je suis parti rencontrer mon dernier patron français (puisque finalement tu t'occupes personnellement de Pégasus…) Au fait, tu me diras si tu préfères que je reste ou non en France, étant donné que mon dernier travail est désormais fini pour de bon ici. Sinon, je continuerai mon tour d'Europe et j'irai en Angleterre._

_Profites peut-être de la matinée pour te reposer parce qu'à cause du décalage horaire, tu dois avoir pas mal de sommeil en retard, surtout après une nuit de vol ! (même si je sais que ça ne te pose pas spécialement de problème…)_

_Il faut que tu sois en forme pour confronter Pégasus ce soir ! Oups… J'avais oublié de t'écrire que c'était pour ce soir qu'il te fallait une tenue…_

_Bon, repose-toi bien, je serai de retour pour manger à midi, je te téléphonerai pour te prévenir._

_A toute à l'heure._

_Mokuba_

Seto parcourut à nouveau le mot, ou plutôt le roman, de son petit frère pour n'en retirer que les informations importantes. Il lui fallait être prêt ce soir à rencontrer une nouvelle fois Pégasus sachant qu'il avait une longueur d'avance, grâce à Mokuba, qu'il ne devait surtout pas gâcher. Le problème de la tenue était en effet déjà réglé : il prenait toujours un smoking dans ses affaires, juste au cas où, ce qui se révéla être intelligent pour cette fois.

Pour l'heure, il ne l'aurait certainement jamais admis devant quiconque mais, après avoir piloté toute une nuit, il sentait la fatigue venir peu à peu. Il était encore tôt ici, à peine 6h30 du matin ! (quoiqu'en temps normal, il serait déjà dans son bureau de la Kaiba Corp…) Il rentra alors dans la chambre pour s'allonger tout habillé sur le grand lit, sans même prendre la peine de fermer les volets ou les rideaux.

&&&

« -Hmmm… Alors… 1116… Ah ! La voilà ! Comme si j'avais pu la rater… Se dit Neko en observant le numéro de la suite sur la porte avant d'enfoncer la clé dans la serrure.

Une fois entrée, avant même d'inspecter sa suite, elle couru presque vers la salle de bain pour se changer : qu'est-ce que ce tailleur pouvait être inconfortable ! Après un long voyage comme celui-ci, une douche s'imposait d'elle même ! Dans une tenue plus simple, constituée d'un simple chemisier bleu clair et d'un jean, ses cheveux mouillés lâchés, elle se dirigea vers le salon. Elle remarqua alors un mot laissé à son attention sur le bar de la cuisine. L'écriture était soignée et pressée à la fois. Son père.

« - Quoi encore ? Se demanda Neko en commençant à lire le message.

_J'espère que tu as fait bon voyage._

_Allume la télévision dès que tu seras arrivée._

« - Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair… Maugréa Neko pour elle-même avant d'allumer le poste comme son père le lui avait demandé.

Immédiatement, la voix d'un journaliste français résonna dans la pièce :

_…pouvez l'imaginer, c'est l'effervescence totale ici après une telle annonce ! Je le répète pour les téléspectateurs qui viennent de nous rejoindre : l'assistant personnel de Maximilien Pégasus a annoncé que son patron allait enfin revenir sur le devant de la scène pour présenter lui-même au monde entier ce qu'on appelle depuis quelque temps "le mystère de Maximilien Pégasus" ! Et la surprise a bien sûr été de taille lorsqu'il a précisé que tout serait révélé ce soir, lors d'une soirée spécialement organisée pour l'occasion ! Le secret avait été gardé jusqu'au bout ! L'assemblée sera constituée de quelques privilégiés qui auront l'honneur d'assister au retour de Pégasus en personne !_

Neko en savait désormais assez pour savoir pourquoi son père l'avait fait venir ici. Il avait besoin d'elle pour représenter la partie japonaise de son entreprise et ainsi pouvoir négocier un éventuel contrat avec Pégasus, client non négligeable. Elle éteignit la télévision alors qu'un détail lui vint à l'esprit : comment son père avait-il pu être au courant d'une telle soirée, restée si secrète jusque là ? Mais elle se dit vite que les nombreuses relations de son père avaient joué.

Mais pour l'heure, il lui fallait jeter un œil sur sa société au Japon. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser passer quelque chose pour son premier jour ! Elle sortit donc son ordinateur portable et s'installa sur le bureau dans la chambre. Elle travailla toute la matinée sans voir le temps passer, alors que ses yeux commençaient sérieusement à fatiguer derrière ses lunettes, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit à la porte ne la sorte de sa concentration. Soupirant, elle se leva pour aller ouvrir.

« - Oups, désolé, j'ai dû me tromper ! S'excusa immédiatement le jeune homme en face d'elle. « Encore désolé de vous avoir dérangée. S'excusa-t-il de nouveau avant de repartir.

- C'est rien. S'empressa de répondre Neko. « Au fait, félicitations pour votre petit discours au maître d'hôtel tout à l'heure, j'ai beaucoup aimé.

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le remette en place… Et puis, j'aime bien imiter mon grand frère de temps en temps… Se contenta de répondre le garçon en affichant un sourire gêné.

- Si votre frère est tout le temps comme ça, il ne doit pas être très commode … Commenta Neko en souriant.

- Euh… On peut se tutoyer s'il vous plaît ? J'ai un peu de mal avec le vouvoiement hors du contexte du travail…

- Bien sûr ! Lui répondit Neko joyeusement. « Neko Fitzgerald. Se présenta-t-elle en tendant la main.

- Mokuba Kaiba. Répondit le garçon en serrant la main de la jeune fille, non sans avoir réprimé un certain sourire en entendant son nom, alors que Neko n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire la même chose. « Bon, je me dépêche, je dois aller réveiller mon frère, il doit vraiment dormir profondément pour ne pas avoir répondu à son téléphone… Commenta le garçon avec un sourire. « C'est la porte à côté, c'est pour ça que je me suis trompé… Encore désolé ! S'excusa-t-il une nouvelle fois en s'éloignant vers la porte voisine.

- C'est rien je t'ai dit. Lui répéta la jeune fille en refermant la porte.

Elle retourna sans attendre à sa table de travail en repensant à la rencontre qu'elle venait de faire :

_« - Quelle idiote ! Je l'ai même pas reconnu alors que sa tête est partout en Europe depuis des mois ! Et dire qu'il a une réputation de "sal arrogant glacial" comme son frère…_ Se dit Neko en se rasseyant devant son ordinateur.

Elle allait recommencer à taper sur son clavier lorsqu'elle entendit une voix joyeuse en provenance de la suite voisine:

« - C'EST L'HEURE DE SE LEVER GRAND FRERE !

Elle se remit à inspecter les comptes de sa société, un sourire aux lèvres rien qu'à imaginer la scène entre les deux frères.

---------------------------------------------

Voili voilou !

Alors ? J'espère que ce second chap répond à vos attentes !

C'est vrai, pas beaucoup de scènes avec Joey ou la Yugi team mais bon, c'était un sacrifice à faire pour pouvoir avancer dans l'histoire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils reviendront dès que nos chers amis seront de retour au Japon ! (bah ouais, c'est un peu dur de les caser comme ça en France, à l'autre bout du monde !)

Au fait, dites-moi ce que vous pensez du perso de Neko ! J'aime bien avoir les avis de lecteurs sur les nouveaux persos…

Bon, je pense que la suite est GROSSE COMME UNE MAISON mais bon… Y'a rien de mieux qu'un petit classique !

Merci !


	3. Chapter 3

JE NE SUIS PAS MORTE !!! lol !

Je sais que j'avais promis de poster plus tôt mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes en plus des cours donc je m'excuse mais voici un chap pour me faire pardonner ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! En tout cas merci à tous les reviewers(euses plutôt…) que j'embrasse très fort ! Et aussi tous les fidèles lecteurs(trices…) !

Bonne lecture !

Enjoy !

**Chapitre III : Notre bien aimé Maximilien Pégasus**

« - Je descends tout de suite, il ne me reste que mon sac à attraper. Déclara Neko à son père au téléphone avant de raccrocher.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la porte en saisissant son sac sur la table dans lequel elle mit son téléphone avant d'ouvrir la porte. Rapidement, elle se trouva devant l'ascenseur qui, évidemment, mit un temps fou à arriver.

« - Rez-de-chaussée ! Ordonna-t-elle au groom sans même lui jeter un regard, elle était suffisamment en retard comme ça ! Mais quelle idée avait-elle eu de vouloir faire "une petite sieste" qui dura en fait deux bonnes heures ! Réveillée par un coup de fil de son père en colère, elle s'était habillée et préparée en quatrième vitesse.

« - Rez-de-chaussée mademoiselle. Annonça le groom avec un grand sourire. « Au plaisir de vous revoir !

Sans prendre le temps de lui répondre, Neko fonça vers la grande porte du bâtiment sous le regard noir du maître d'hôtel. Elle repéra immédiatement la limousine noire de son père mise à sa disposition, garée juste devant. Alfred, le chauffeur anglais, lui adressa un grand sourire en lui ouvrant la portière :

« - Votre père est déjà là-bas. Annonça-t-il simplement avec son accent anglais. « Il m'a demandé de vous y conduire au plus vite. Termina-t-il avant de refermer la porte derrière la jeune fille.

_« - Je sais que je suis en retard, pas la peine de me le rappeler…_ Maugréa intérieurement Neko en croisant le bras alors que la voiture démarrait.

&&&

Seto avait beau avoir la tête tournée vers la vitre, il avait l'esprit trop occupé pour se soucier du paysage. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers la réception à laquelle lui est son frère se rendaient. Il avait une stratégie bien précise, il espérait juste que Pégasus ne viendrait pas tout ruiner comme à son habitude. 

« - Il a vécu à quel siècle Louis XIV ? L'interrompit Mokuba dans ses pensées.

- Pardon ? S'étonna l'aîné en regardant l'autre.

- Je crois que c'est XVIIème mais je suis plus très sûr… Continua Mokuba en se frottant le menton. « C'était juste une question comme ça, histoire de pas paraître trop inculte ce soir… Termina-t-il en désignant quelque chose dehors.

- Quoi, il a loué le Château de Versailles ? Demanda Seto sur un ton las.

- Précisément… Lui répondit son petit frère avec un sourire mauvais alors que son frère commençait seulement à reconnaître le lieu dans lequel ils arrivaient.

&&&

« - Messieurs Kaiba, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Déclara Saruwatari en s'avançant vers les invités en descendant les marches de l'escalier extérieur. « M. Pégasus sera vraiment très heureux de voir que vous avez pu vous déplacer pour sa petite soirée privée ! Annonça-t-il avec un sourire ravi.

« - Où est ce… Commença Seto.

- Hum hum… L'interrompit Mokuba avec une toux des plus discrètes.

- Où est ton patron Saruwatari ? Se reprit le brun sous le regard de son cadet.

- Il préfère attendre que tous ses invités soient présents pour se révéler. Répondit le chef de la sécurité de Pégasus sur un ton presque désolé.

- Toujours aussi… Commença l'aîné.

- Hum hum…. L'interrompit de nouveau le plus jeune.

- … attentionné… Termina Seto en serrant les dents, signe qu'il aurait aimé en dire…un peu plus…

- Cependant, il me semble que certains auront _peut-être_ le privilège de voir M. Pégasus un peu avant le début des festivités. Continua l'homme de Pégasus en fixant Seto d'un air étrange. « Si un petit entretien privé avec le maître de cérémonie vous intéresse je peux vous conduire à mon patron.

- Dépêche-toi ! Lança Kaiba d'un ton sec alors que les deux frères s'apprêtaient à suivre Saruwatari.

- Je suis désolé mais les instructions de M. Pégasus sont claires : seul le PDG de la Kaiba Corp peut profiter de ce privilège. Annonça-t-il en regardant Mokuba avec un sourire désolé.

- J'ai compris. Vas-y Seto. Commença le cadet avant de murmurer à son aîné : « Je te rappelle qu'il y a peut-être un contrat à la clé ce soir, alors t'as pas intérêt à tout faire capoter !

- Et depuis quand tu dois m'apprendre comment je dois me comporter pour décrocher un contrat Mokuba ? Lui demanda son frère sur le même ton en le regardant d'un air sévère.

- Depuis que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi en tant que vice président de notre société. Lui répondit son cadet avec un sourire mauvais.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, cher petit frère, je suis encore le président de cette société et j'ai le pouvoir de licencier n'importe qui, _y compris_ un vice président qui prendrait trop de place… Déclara Seto en affichant à son tour le même sourire mauvais que le plus jeune.

- Pas drôle… Murmura Mokuba avant de se diriger vers les autres invités, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation, alors que son aîné portait désormais un sourire de victoire sur ses lèvres sous le regard perplexe de Saruwatari.

&&&

« - Je sais, je sais mais… Commença en vain Neko alors que son père lui coupa de nouveau la parole, furieux de son retard. Cette soirée n'avait pas encore commencé mais elle sentait déjà un mal de crâne venir et se massa la tempe en écoutant d'une oreille distraite le sermon de son père au téléphone.

Cela faisait à présent une bonne heure qu'elle avait quitté l'hôtel mais en cette heure d'affluence, il avait été impossible d'éviter les embouteillages de la capitale et elle avait dû appeler son père pour le prévenir. Chose qu'elle regrettait à présent…

« - Me sermonner ne me fera pas arriver plus vite… Marmonna la jeune fille dans son téléphone.

- Peut-être pas ce soir mais la prochaine fois ! Lui répliqua son père, non pas qu'il soit vraiment furieux contre elle mais il était surtout question de l'image qu'elle donnait. « Il suffit que tu montes en grade pour prendre quelques libertés. Continua-t-il sur le même ton de reproche. « Tu m'avais habitué à mieux Neko ! La réprimanda une nouvelle fois son père en soupirant. « Fais vite.

Et avec ça il avait raccroché.

« - Si ça peut vous rassurer… Commença Alfred dans son accent anglais. « Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Termina-t-il en lui adressant un sourire réconfortant que Neko s'efforça de lui rendre.

_- __Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle…_Pensa-t-elle alors que la silhouette du château se dessinait dans la nuit.

&&&

Une fois à droite. Puis à gauche. De nouveau à droite. Et à gauche ! Seto commençait sérieusement à se demander si Saruwatari le menait vraiment à Pégasus. Ils devaient avoir parcouru tout la château !

Bien conscient de la longueur du trajet, l'homme de main de Pégasus finit par prendre la parole :

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas M. Kaiba, M. Pégasus a choisi un lieu sûr pour ne pas être dérangé par un quelconque invité égaré. Expliqua-t-il en ralentissant le pas.

Seto se contenta de faire de même en espérant en avoir bientôt fini avec ce petit jeu qui, il en était sûr, ne servait qu'à mettre sa patience à rude épreuve.

« - M. Pégasus va vous rejoindre sous peu. Mettez-vous à votre aise en attendant. Annonça le garde de corps en ouvrant une porte tout en indiquant au jeune homme d'entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Saruwatari referma la porte et Seto ne put s'empêcher de se comparer à un misérable insecte pris au piège. Pégasus avait tout prévu pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'avantage du terrain.

Comme il l'avait imaginé, la pièce était décorée style Renaissance avec des fauteuils dorés, de lourdes étagères remplis de livres aux tranches dorées, des miroirs aux cadres dorés… Tout respirait le luxe de la grande époque de Louis XIV.

Mais Kaiba n'était pas vraiment un antiquaire et ce genre de babioles ne l'intéressaient guère. Après quelques minutes à être resté debout, il choisit de s'asseoir, ne sachant combien de temps ce cher Pégasus le ferait encore patienter. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se laisser tomber sur le siège le plus proche, une autre porte s'ouvrit sur un homme à la silhouette imposante. Seto put entendre Saruwatari lui dire la même chose qu'à lui avant de refermer la porte. Les deux hommes présents s'observèrent un moment avant que le nouveau venu ne se décide à prendre la parole :

« - M. Kaiba. Je pensais avoir l'honneur de vous parler ce soir mais pas dans de telles conditions.

- Permettez-moi d'en dire de même M. Fitzgerald. Répondit Kaiba en fixant les yeux bleus glacials de son interlocuteur.

&&&

« - Mais quel bonheur de vous voir ici mes chers amis ! S'exclama Pégasus en ouvrant les bras. « M. Fitzgerald, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de ne pas vous avoir prévenu de ce petit entretien privé… Commença-t-il avec un sourire gêné.

- C'est très bien ainsi. Se contenta de répondre sèchement l'autre homme.

- Mais ne serait-ce pas ce cher Kaiba-boy ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour mais… tu m'as manqué ! Annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers le brun pour le serrer dans ses bras, mouvement qui surprit ce dernier qui repoussa vivement son assaillant au dernier moment.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir dire la même chose pour toi Pégasus. Déclara froidement Kaiba en fixant son interlocuteur.

- Voyons voyons Kaiba-boy… Tu sais bien que j'ai changé ! Se défendit Pégasus en désignant discrètement son œil gauche dissimulé sous une mèche de cheveux. « Mais pourquoi restez-vous debout ? Asseyez-vous je vous en prie ! Je crois avoir croisé une petite bouteille de vodka dont…

- S'il ne s'agissait que de boissons, nous aurions pu rester dans la salle principale. Le coupa froidement le plus vieux des trois.

_- On dirait que j'ai un sérieux concurrent question température…_ S'amusa à penser Seto en constatant l'air surpris de Pégasus.

- Très bien, laissons tomber l'alcool. Céda ce dernier. « De tout façon, je doute que…

Il fut à nouveau interrompu cette fois-ci par une des portes qui s'ouvrit sur Saruwatari.

« - Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mais la troisième personne est arrivée. Annonça-t-il en se décalant pour laisser apparaître la fine silhouette qui se trouvait derrière lui.

- Quel bonheur que vous vous joigniez à nous Fitzy-girl ! S'exclama Pégasus en voyant l'air déconcerté du père de la jeune fille qui ne put réprimer une légère grimace au surnom employé. « J'ai pensé que votre fille pourrait prendre part à notre conversation étant donné qu'elle est à présent elle-même PDG à part entière ! Continua-t-il en prenant la main de Neko pour lui faire un baisemain, faisant par-là apparaître un air de dégoût sur la tête de la jeune fille que Pégasus ne put voir mais qui n'échappa pas à Seto qui réprima un sourire.

_- Si Pégasus à invité la fille à l'insu du père alors il a forcément un plan._

&&&

« - Vous être en train de nous dire que vous avez actuellement le pouvoir de racheter nos trois sociétés ? S'étrangla à moitié Fitzgerald Sr en fixant Pégasus qui affichait un sourire malicieux.

- Effectivement. J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu et de changer mon quotidien. Et j'ai l'intention de le faire dans un mois, le 2 Septembre pour être précis. Répondit celui-ci d'un ton des plus calmes. « Si vous arrivez à m'en empêcher, je laisserai tomber.

- Et pourquoi nous prévenir ? Intervint Kaiba, impassible.

- Une victoire sans combat n'a aucun intérêt.

- Mais d'après ce que vous dites, même en faisant monter nos actions en bourse, nous n'aurions aucun moyen de vous en empêcher. Déclara Neko en réfléchissant déjà aux différentes manières de contrer Pégasus.

- Tout à fait ma chère. Ma victoire n'en sera que plus belle ! Se réjouit d'avance ce dernier. « Cependant… Commença-t-il en reprenant un air des plus sérieux. « Vous avez encore une chance de conserver vos bébés à quelques changements près…

- Pégasus, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tout ce que tu pourras nous proposer ne présentera que des avantages pour ta petite personne. Déclara Kaiba sur un ton cassant.

- Je te conseille d'écouter attentivement avant de parler Kaiba-boy. Je vous propose tout simplement de conserver vos postes de PDG à condition de me céder 51 de vos parts.

- Ce qui ferait de vous le _vrai_ patron. Conclut Neko en fixant Pégasus d'un regard meurtrier.

- Exact. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce petit… arrangement ne sera connu que par les personnes présentes dans cette pièce, c'est-à-dire vous et moi. Vous pourrez continuer à exercer vos fonctions comme si de rien était.

- Pourquoi ne pas se contenter de racheter nos sociétés ? Pourquoi nous faire une telle proposition ? Demanda Fitzgerald.

- Vos compagnies respectives possèdent un certain prestige et une certaine renommée notamment et _surtout_ grâce à vous. Vous représentez ces sociétés à vous seuls, vous êtes des symboles. Je ne peux vous évincer de la sorte. Mais si vous refusez ma proposition, je me verrai contraint de vous prendre vos biens par la force. Répondit Pégasus d'une voix calme.

- Combien de temps disposons-nous pour réfléchir à votre proposition ? Interrogea le père de Neko sous le regard étonné de sa fille.

- Papa! S'exclama cette dernière. « Il n'en est pas question !

- J'ai bâti un empire et je tiens à le conserver dans le meilleur état possible. Lui répliqua son père en continuant à fixer Pégasus. « Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il soit disséminé à travers le monde dans le but d'étendre le pouvoir d'un autre.

- J'ai tout de même mon mot à dire ! Protesta la jeune fille.

- Neko, tu feras ce je te dirai de faire c'est-à-dire ce qui sera le mieux pour nos sociétés, notre image et notre réputation. Termina Fitzgerald d'un ton sec sous le regard amusé de Pégasus : son plan fonctionnait à merveille.

De son côté, Seto se contentait d'observer le père et la fille d'une part, Pégasus de l'autre. Il savait que ce dernier manigançait quelque chose. Ses doutes avaient été confirmés lorsque l'homme n'avais pu réprimer un sourire devant la conversation des deux autres.

« - Donnez-moi votre réponse demain matin. Déclara Pégasus en se levant. « Mais pour le moment, je vous conseille de profiter de la soirée !

- Tu n'étais pas censé annoncer quelque chose ce soir ? Intervint Seto en se levant à son tour, de même que Neko et son père.

- Quelque chose ? Ah oui, _ça_… J'ai dis que j'organisais une réception et que j'avais une révélation à faire. Mais ces journalistes ont le don de tout interpréter et en ont déduit que j'allais faire cette révélation lors de cette réception. Ce qui n'est pas du tout mon intention. Soupira-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Saruwatari va vous raccompagner. La suite de la réception aura lieu dans les jardins : le temps est magnifique en cette soirée d'été ! Il faut en profiter !

&&&

Son père le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Il allait accepter la proposition de Pégasus qu'elle le veuille ou non. Mais elle n'avait évidemment pas son mot à dire. Prétextant une envie pressante, elle s'était dirigée un peu au hasard parmi les couloirs du château en priant pouvoir retrouver son chemin bien que ce ne soit pas son plus grand soucis du moment.

Elle s'était finalement retrouvée dans un endroit qu'elle avait pu voir de nombreuses fois en photos : la fameuse Galerie des Glaces du Château de Versailles. De là, elle pouvait observer tout ce qui se passait dans les jardins.

La foule des invités était regroupée sur la grande terrasse juste en contrebas et au centre se trouvait Pégasus, une coupe de champagne à la main, sûrement en train de fêter son retour…

Elle arrivait même à distinguer la tête de son père dans la masse, quasiment devant le maître de cérémonie comme un chien devant son maître. En revanche, elle ne trouva pas l'autre concerné.

Pendant tout l'entretien, Kaiba n'avait pas failli à sa réputation et était resté impassible. Enfin de ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Elle était tellement plongée dans la conversation qu'elle n'avait quasiment jamais levé les yeux sur lui.

« - Vous ne devriez pas être en train de lécher les bottes de Pégasus ? L'interrompit une voix dure.

- Et vous alors ? Interrogea-t-elle sur le même ton en se tournant vers son interlocuteur qu'elle avait facilement reconnu.

- C'est pas mon genre. Répondit calmement Kaiba en regardant à son tour les jardins où un feu d'artifice venait de débuter.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est le mien ? S'offusqua la jeune fille en croisant les bras, sa voix et ses traits crispés trahissant sa colère.

- D'après le proverbe, les chiens ne font pas des chats. Répliqua le brun en se tournant à nouveau vers Neko.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à s'observer l'un l'autre dans la demi-obscurité de la galerie, les nombreux miroirs reflétant les lumières du feu d'artifices se déroulant à l'extérieur.

Neko prit ainsi plus de temps pour analyser son interlocuteur. Il était vêtu d'un ensemble pantalon, cravate et veste noirs des plus classiques. Il affichait toujours ce même air depuis tout à l'heure, ce genre d'expression impossible à décrypter pour le commun des mortels, semblant cependant moins tendu que précédemment comme le laissait deviner sa posture, les mains dans les poches. Ses yeux bleus, mis en valeur par la chemise bleue marine qu'il portait, la fixaient intensément, comme s'il cherchait également à percer le mystère qui se trouvait derrière la jeune fille en face de lui.

Seto avait eu tout le loisir d'observer « Fitzy-girl » durant l'entretien avec Pégasus, bien qu'il avait plutôt dû se concentrer sur le business. Des longs cheveux châtains légèrement relevés dont quelques mèches rebelles avaient échappé à sa barrette qui encadraient un visage fin et surtout des yeux d'un vert pénétrant. Mais à présent qu'elle se tenait debout devant lui, il pouvait admirer sa tenue qui lui allait à merveille. Celle-ci était constituée d'une simple robe noire moulante dont la fente remontant à mi-cuisse dévoilait des jambes parfaites, le tout mettant en valeur ses formes arrondies. Une larme de soleil complétait le tout et le regard de Seto s'arrêta sur ce dernier détail (ou plutôt sur ce qui se trouvait à peine quelques centimètres en dessous…) avant de fixer de nouveau la jeune fille dans les yeux.

« - Je n'ai nullement l'intention de me laisser faire. Déclara finalement Neko, gênée par ce silence pesant.

- Bien. Mais des mots ne suffisent pas.

- Et vous ?

- Moi ?

- Vous allez gentiment céder votre précieuse Kaiba Corp à ce farfelu ?

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage de Kaiba avant de répondre :

« - Je ne m'appelle pas Fitzgerald.

- Bien. Alors peut-être que nous serons amenés à nous revoir afin de trouver un moyen pour clouer définitivement le bec à ce Pégasus. Déclara Neko avant de se diriger vers Kaiba pour atteindre la sortie.

Au moment où celle-ci passait à son niveau, le brun l'interpella :

« - Je travaille en solo. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une fifille à son papa dans mes pattes.

- Alors profitez-bien de vos derniers jours en tant que PDG et réfléchissez à une destination pour partir en congés car si nous ne collaborons pas… Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui alors que le final du feu d'artifices explosait. « J'ai bien peur que vous soyez amené à prendre de _très_ longues vacances. Termina-t-elle avant de sortir définitivement, laissant Seto seul dans la grande galerie retombée dans l'obscurité.

&&&

Sachant que cette réception ne lui apporterait rien de plus, Kaiba avait décidé de quitter les lieux, laissant tout de même Mokuba sur place juste au cas où. Une fois la porte de sa suite refermée, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir. Cette soirée avait vraiment pesé lourd. Mais il n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de s'accorder une pleine nuit de repos et devait se mettre au travail dès maintenant. Un mois représentait peu en business. Si Pégasus voulait avoir de la résistance, il allait en avoir !

Mais avant toute chose, il devait se vider la tête et évacuer toutes ces pensées et ces idées étranges qui ne le quittaient pas depuis tout à l'heure. Malgré l'heure tardive, il se décida pour une bonne douche froide, remède au mal de crâne naissant.

Cependant, les dernières paroles de la fille de Fitzgerald ne cessaient de se répéter dans sa tête.

_ Profitez-bien de vos derniers jours en tant que PDG et réfléchissez à une destination pour partir en congés car si nous ne collaborons pas, j'ai bien peur que vous soyez amené à prendre de _très_ longues vacances._

Pourquoi fallait-il que cette fille vienne le déranger même quand elle n'était pas là ?

&&&

Enfin ! Elle avait pu rejoindre sa limousine pour rentrer à l'hôtel !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle avait confronté son père quelques instants plus tôt afin de lui annoncer qu'elle ne pouvait pas déposer les armes avant de combattre. Durant quelques instants, son père était resté bouche bée devant elle. Finalement, un léger sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres au plus grand étonnement de Neko. Puis, sans rien dire de plus, il était retourné retrouver le reste des invités laissant une Neko bouche bée à son tour.

« - Mademoiselle, nous sommes arrivés. Lui annonça Alfred alors que la voiture était arrêtée depuis quelques instants déjà et que celui-ci lui avait ouvert la portière.

Perdues dans ses pensées, Neko était sortie du véhicule pour rejoindre au plus vite sa suite. Une fois arrivée devant sa porte, elle ne put réprimer un sourire à l'idée de savoir que Seto Kaiba se trouvait dans la suite voisine. Elle ne l'avait plus revu après leur petit entretien dans la Galerie des Glaces et en avait conclu qu'il s'était également éclipsé. Poussant la porte, elle ne réfléchit même pas et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle n'était pas à quelques minutes près et son travail attendrait ! Cependant, une fois dans la douche, ses pensées divaguèrent, partant de la très sérieuse conversation qu'ils avaient eue avec Pégasus, passant à celle plus intime quoique strictement professionnelle qu'elle avait eue avec Kaiba.

Elle se remémora alors la façon dont il l'avait regardée. La manière dont ses yeux avait descendu le long de son corps pour finalement remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine… Elle stoppa soudainement ce qu'elle était en train de faire lorsqu'elle réalisa où de telles pensées allaient la mener. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir qu'elle rougissait fortement.

_« - Voilà que tu te mets à imaginer des trucs peu corrects avec l'homme sûrement le plus séduisant, mystérieux, hypnotisant au monde qui se trouve également être ton voisin de chambre et un éventuel allié dans la guerre que tu vas mener dans Pégasus…_

« - T'as une drôle de manière de t'empêcher de penser à lui Neko… Se dit-elle à elle-même.

Attrapant une serviette, elle se sécha tout en continuant à penser à son voisin de suite :

_« - Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est… pourquoi maintenant ? Parce qu'on a parlé deux minutes et qu'il m'a carrément déshabillée du regard ? Je l'ai déjà vu je ne sais combien de fois en photo mais non, il faut que je commence à fantasmer sur lui quand je dois me concentrer sur ce qui sera sûrement une des plus dures épreuves dans ma carrière de PDG… Très courte carrière si je ne trouve pas de solution._

Vêtue d'une simple nuisette bleue claire, la saison chaude ne lui permettant pas de porter plus sous peine d'étouffer dans son lit, elle sortit de la salle de bain pour s'installer devant son ordinateur.

Mais son travail et ses pensées furent brutalement interrompus lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte. Sans même faire attention à l'heure plus que tardive, la jeune fille se leva sans se poser de question pour aller ouvrir et se trouver face à un Seto Kaiba qui ne put réprimer un rictus à la vue de la tenue de la jeune fille.

Après un court silence gêné, Neko se rendit enfin compte de la tenue dans laquelle elle se trouvait et elle referma rapidement la porte de façon à ne faire passer que sa tête qui était à présent d'une belle teinte cramoisie tandis que Seto avait, malgré lui, photographié le tableau qui venait de s'offrir à lui :

« - C'est à quel sujet ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement, tirant Kaiba de ses pensées.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

- Business… Lança Seto en soupirant.

- Un moment, je me passe juste quelque chose de plus… convenable. Termina-t-elle en refermant la porte.

_- C'était très bien comme ça…_ Ne put s'empêcher de penser le brun avant de se rappeler qu'il avait toqué à la porte de sa voisine pour une toute autre raison.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, Neko rouvrit la porte pour cette fois laisser entrer l'autre dans sa suite. Elle s'était contentée de passer un jean et un débardeur orange, premiers vêtements qui lui étaient tombés sous la main. Elle espérait juste que ça ne semblerait pas trop décontracté aux yeux de Kaiba mais à la façon dont il était lui-même vêtu, soit un simple jean et une chemise blanche au col relevé, ça ne devait pas trop lui poser de problème.

« - J'espère que je n'ai rien interrompu. Commença Seto en jetant vaguement un regard à la porte de la chambre soigneusement refermée.

- Je faisais ma lettre au Père Noël. Ironisa Neko en passant derrière le bar pour se servir un jus de fruit. « Vous avez soif ?

- Pareil que toi. Répondit le brun en s'accoudant au bar. « Et laisses tomber le vouvoiement. Je crois que vu le temps qu'on va passer à se côtoyer le reste du mois, il vaut mieux commencer à se tutoyer dès maintenant. Déclara Seto sur un ton presque dégoûté, la mine sérieuse.

- J'en déduis que tu as déjà réfléchi à mon offre de collaboration ? Lança Neko avec un grand sourire en faisant glisser son verre à Kaiba.

- J'espère pour toi que tu es habituée aux nuits blanches. Se contenta de répondre ce dernier en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson sous le regard malicieux de la jeune fille.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors alors ? Verdict pour ce nouveau chap ?

Ok… Seto peut paraître un peu pervers sur les bords mais… C'EST UN GARS ! (au cas où vous le sauriez pas… lol) Et il est possible qu'il le soit encore plus dans les autres chap… Il faudra que je pense à changer le rating…

Et pour info une larme de soleil est un pendentif en verre (je crois…) en forme de goutte dans les tons orangés. C'est trop beau !

Je précise aussi que Saruwatari apparaît dans le manga au Royaume des Duellistes. Je sais pas ce qu'il devient vraiment à la fin mais bon, il me fallait un gars qui bossait pour Pégasus et celui-là connaît bien les frères Kaiba…

Alors comme d'hab, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce schti chap!

Ca commence par « re » ça termine par « view »

R&R

Par contre, la suite viendra dans… Surprise !

Merci pour votre fidélité !


	4. Chapter 4

Bijour tout le monde !

Bon, tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews et vos commentaires, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Ensuite et bien… Enjoy !

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire que moi j'en ai eu à écrire ce chap ! Je sais pas si c'est parce que ça faisait longtemps mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé l'écrire ! A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre IV : Déjà deux semaines…**

« J'espère que votre séjour au _Crillon_ vous a plu Messieurs Kaiba. Déclara le maître d'hôtel avec un faux sourire alors que le groom chargeait les bagages des deux frères dans la limousine.

Seto se contenta de monter dans la voiture sans un mot tandis que Mokuba acquiesça faiblement avant de rejoindre son frère. Une fois la voiture en route, le plus jeune se tourna immédiatement vers son aîné :

« Allez Seto ! Maintenant tu peux me dire ! Lança-t-il sur un ton implorant.

- Il n'y a rien à dire Mokuba. Répondit l'autre sur un ton las, la tête tournée vers la vitre, les bras croisés. « J'ai juste décidé de rentrer le plus tôt possible. Nous n'avions plus rien à faire ici.

- Seto, je te connais trop bien pour savoir que c'est forcément en rapport avec le fait que tu ais vu Pégasus hier, sinon tu m'aurais laissé aller en Angleterre comme prévu. Continua le cadet en adoptant la même posture que son frère.

- Alors si tu me connais si bien tu devrais savoir qu'il est inutile de me continuer.

- Touché. Admit Mokuba. « Mais n'oublie pas que je suis tout de même le vice-président et que…

- Pas la peine de me le rappeler Mokuba. Coupa Seto en se tournant vers le plus jeune, le fusillant du regard.

Mokuba connaissait en effet très bien son frère et savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'une partie perdue d'avance pour lui : quand Seto se braquait à ce point, il était inutile de continuer. Soupirant, il se tourna à son tour pour voir défiler le paysage.

_« Enfin… _Se dit-il. _« Le point positif c'est que je vais pouvoir revoir Rébecca plus tôt que prévu ! _Se réjouit-il intérieurement, laissant un sourire rêveur apparaître sur son visage.

&&&

« Kaiba-boy ! J'espère que je ne te dérange pas en plein travail ! S'exclama Pégasus sur un faux ton désolé. « Alors, comment se porte ta chère Kaiba Corp ? Bien j'espère ! Je serai d'autant plus puissant !

- Tu as fini ? Demanda Kaiba d'une voix glaciale dans le téléphone.

- Le ton de ta voix m'indique que tu n'as pas encore trouvé un moyen de m'arrêter, plus que 14 jours ! A moins que ce ne soit encore un coup de bluff… A ce propos tu as déjà essayé le poker ? Je suis sûr que tu serais très doué ! **1 **S'enthousiasma-t-il alors que Kaiba commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

- Pégasus… Commença-t-il sur un ton menaçant. « Si c'est pour ne rien dire tu peux m'économiser ce genre de conversation. Répliqua le brun sur un ton encore plus glacial (est-ce seulement possible ?)

- Et moi qui appelait pour prendre de tes nouvelles par pure politesse ! Soupira l'autre. « Si tu le prends comme ça je vais appeler Fitzy-girl, je suis sûre qu'elle au moins elle me témoignera le respect que je mérite ! Au fait tu as vu qu'elle avait fait déménager tous ses bureaux à Domino ? Tu ne trouve pas ça curieux _toi_ ? Demanda Pégasus sur un ton plein de sous-entendus.

- Si tu le dis… Commenta Kaiba sur un ton las.

- Et dire que vous allez tous deux vous retrouver au chômage… Quelle tristesse tout de même ! Les jeunes qui arrivent sur le marché de l'emploi devrait être une priorité pour le gouvernement ! S'emporta faussement Pégasus, un rictus aux lèvres.

- Autre chose ? Interrogea le brun, luttant intérieurement pour ne pas raccrocher au cas où Pégasus pourrait lui fournir quelque information : il faisait toujours tout pour faire monter la mayonnaise avant de finalement dire ce pourquoi il appelait !

- Une fois en vacance, ou au chômage c'est comme tu veux, vous devriez partir ensemble… Avança Pégasus sur un ton malicieux.

- Tu peux t'expliquer ? Demanda Kaiba en s'efforçant de garder un ton calme.

- Toi et Fitzy-girl. Je vous verrais bien sur la plage à vendre des glaces ou des beignets ! Déclara finalement Pégasus avant d'exploser de rire. Il reprit son sérieux quelques instants plus tard et ramena le combiné près de son oreille : « Allo ? Allo ? Oh, il est vraiment pas drôle… Bouda-t-il en reposant son téléphone. « Bon, phase 2 à présent… Maugréa-t-il en composant un nouveau numéro.

A peine une sonnerie avait-elle retenti qu'on avait déjà décroché. Sans même laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de parler, Pégasus s'exclama dans le téléphone :

« Hello Fitzy-girl !

- Oh non… Laissa échapper Neko.

- Est-ce là une façon d'accueillir celui qui prendra le contrôle de ta société sous peu ? demanda Pégasus sur un ton faussement blessé.

- Comment suis-je censée accueillir celui qui a volé la société de mon père ? S'emporta rapidement la jeune fille.

- Dois-je te rappeler que ton cher père m'a cédé ses parts de cette précieuse société _volontairement _? Insista Pégasus. « Pour le public rien n'a changé, c'est toujours lui le patron. Et puis il aurait très bien pu refuser…

- Tu savais très bien qu'il allait accepter comme tu savais que Kaiba allait catégoriquement refuser ton offre stupide. Mais je suppose aussi que tu pensais que j'allais gentiment suivre mon père, n'est-ce pas ? Avança-t-elle sur un ton sec, montrant qu'elle était prête à exploser.

- Allons, allons ma chère… Calmons-nous… Oui il est vrai que tu m'as étonné à te détacher de ton cher papa, je l'admets. Et pour ce qui est de Kaiba et bien… Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis ce fameux soir où je vous ai fait cette offre, et toi ? Vous êtes en contact ? Demanda innocemment le PDG.

- Ce que je fais de ma société ne regarde que moi et dans deux semaines je prendrai un malin plaisir à voir ta tête quand tu te rendras compte de l'erreur que tu as commise en t'attaquant à moi. Je ne sais pas pour Kaiba mais moi j'ai bien l'intention de te ridiculiser devant le monde entier. Termina Neko, laissant un moment sans voix son interlocuteur.

- Je vois… Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair ! Finit par annoncer gaiement Pégasus. « Dans ce cas il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance, tu en auras besoin. A dans deux semaines !

- A dans deux semaines. Déclara finalement Neko d'un ton ferme avant de reposer le combiné.

Elle resta quelques instants à fixer un point dans le vide puis elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche. Elle appuya sur quelques touches et le remit en place dans sa veste.

&&&

« M. Pégasus, j'ai les informations que vous m'avez demandées. Déclara un homme dans la pénombre d'un buisson du vaste jardin du PDG.

- Vraiment ? Vous êtes doué, je l'admets. Répondit celui-ci en prenant le dossier que lui tendait l'autre. « Alors, qu'en est-il ? Demanda-t-il en commençant à tourner les pages.

- Vous aviez raison. Répondit simplement l'autre.

- Bien. Finit par dire Pégasus sur un ton satisfait. « Maintenant j'aurais besoin de vous pour une autre mission. Continua-t-il en fermant le dossier d'un coup sec.

- Vous connaissez les tarifs.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, vous vous en doutez bien… Ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'avoir des informations en provenance de la source même _en permanence_. Expliqua le PDG en fixant son interlocuteur des yeux.

- Une taupe. Conclut ce dernier en soutenant le regard de Pégasus qui souriait à présent d'un air confiant.

&&&

« - Salut ! Déclara Joey au téléphone.

- Salut cousin ! Alors on me dérange au boulot ? Se plaignit faussement Neko en se laissant reposer au fond du siège.

- Et moi qui pensait t'apporter un peu de distraction… Enfin bref, je voulais te proposer de sortir ce soir, histoire de te changer les idées ! Annonça-t-il finalement, la voix plein d'espoir.

- Oh ce serait avec plaisir Joey mais… Commença Neko.

- Il y a toujours un "mais" … Maugréa le blond.

- Cette fois c'est pour la bonne cause Joey. S'excusa la jeune fille. « Gala de charité, présence indispensable.

- Je vois… Alors tu pourrais venir passer le week-end à la maison ! Proposa une nouvelle fois Joey.

- Franchement rien ne me ferait plus plaisir en ce moment mais… j'ai un meeting à Pékin ce week-end et je ne peux pas le déplacer… Se justifia-t-elle à nouveau.

- Tu commences sérieusement à ressembler à Kaiba… Marmonna Joey dans le combiné.

- A Kaiba ? S'étonna Neko.

- Ouais toujours à parler boulot… Continua le blond. « Vous avez déjà dû vous rencontrer dans un truc officiel nan ?

- J'ai parlé avec le plus jeune à Paris il y a deux semaines mais je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de rencontrer l'aîné. Répondit le jeune fille sur un ton qu'elle voulait normal.

- T'as de la chance alors. Il suffit que tu prennes le contraire de Mokuba pour avoir Seto ! S'exclama Joey.

- Le contraire hein ? S'étonna à moitié Neko.

- Tout à fait !

- Euh Joey je vais devoir te laisser mais tu sais quoi, laisse juste passer les deux prochaines semaines et après je te promets qu'on se fera des sorties d'enfer et qu'on passera plein de week-ends ensemble. Affirma Neko au téléphone.

- Je compte sur toi hein ?

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Se vexa la jeune fille.

- Okay okay… Alors on se rappelle pour les nouvelles mais dans deux semaines pile je te sors de ta tanière ! S'exclama Joey.

- Pour ça je te fais confiance… Murmura Neko avec un sourire.

&&&

« Bonsoir Mademoiselle. Vous êtes resplendissante !

- Merci. Félicitations cette soirée est réussie ! Complimenta Neko en adressant un sourire à l'organisateur.

- Il est encore un peu tôt pour le dire, le montant des dons le déterminera ! Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je suis sûre que votre association fera un grand pas en avant grâce à cette soirée. Assura la jeune fille en maintenant un sourire sincère. « J'y veillerai personnellement.

- Et je vous en suis sincèrement reconnaissant. Votre père est déjà arrivé, vous le croiserez sûrement. Termina l'hôte en adressant un nouveau sourire à la jeune PDG qui s'efforça de le lui rendre. « Seto, quel plaisir de te revoir ! Je suis vraiment heureux que tu ais pu te libérer. Assura-t-il en se pressant de serrer la main du brun.

- Moi de même M. Kamasi. Vous savez combien je vous tiens en respect et à quel point j'admire ce que vous faîtes. Lui répondit Kaiba avec un sourire franc qui n'échappa à Neko restée légèrement en arrière.

- Quel dommage que Mokuba ait attrapé cette vilaine grippe ! Continua Kamasi en soupirant.

_- Une grippe en plein été Mokuba, t'aurais pu trouver mieux…_Pensa Seto en imaginant très bien son frère passer une soirée tranquille avec sa petite-amie.

- Mais je suppose que vous connaissez, de réputation au moins, cette chère Mademoiselle Fitzgerald ! Annonça l'hôte en présentant la jeune fille.

- De réputation seulement j'en ai peur. Répondit le brun en fixant Neko des yeux.

- En effet. Confirma-t-elle en soutenant le regard de l'autre.

- Veuillez m'excuser je dois aller accueillir mes autres invités. Je vous en prie, soyez à l'aise en ma demeure. Termina-t-il avant de partir définitivement.

- J'ignorais que tu pouvais être si sociable et si… normal. Déclara discrètement Neko avec un léger sourire.

- Laisse-moi te dire qu'il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi Fitzgerald. Répondit Seto sur le même ton avant de s'éloigner.

&&&

« Mademoiselle Fitzgerald ! L'appela une voix derrière elle.

- Oui M. Kamasi ? Se retourna-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- J'espère que cette soirée comble vos attentes. Déclara-t-il toujours aussi jovialement tandis que la jeune fille acquiesçait. « Je souhaiterais vous présenter un jeune homme tout à fait respectable qui…

- Je vous en prie, je vais me présenter moi-même. L'interrompit la personne qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. « Julian Kard. Je suis ici en tant que simple admirateur du travail grandiose accompli par M. Kamasi. Expliqua-t-il en faisant un baisemain à la jeune fille.

- M. Kard est un descendant direct des Romanov et a par là tout mon respect. Il fait beaucoup pour mon association. Continua l'hôte en adressant un sourire de remerciement au jeune homme.

- Ce n'est qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan. Répondit le russe en adressant un sourire gêné à Neko, montrant son embarras face à tant de compliment.

- Ne rejetez pas les compliments qui vous reviennent de droit. Dit la jeune fille en souriant de plus belle.

- Bon et bien je vais vous laisser faire plus ample connaissance. Mon devoir d'organisateur m'appelle ! M. Kard, Mademoiselle. Salua-t-il avant de se fondre dans la masse.

- Je peux à présent dire en toute honnêteté que vous n'êtes pas du tout la personne à laquelle je m'attendais. Déclara le jeune homme en laissant glisser son regard le long du corps de Neko.

- Ca vous dérangerais d'être plus précis ? Tenta la jeune fille en observant son interlocuteur.

Un physique typiquement russe. Les yeux bleus clairs comme l'eau glacée, les cheveux blonds légèrement en bataille et un visage pâle et fin. Sentant le regard de son interlocutrice l'examiner, Kard sourit mentalement.

« Je n'ai jamais crû aux mythes mais à présent je veux bien croire qu'Hélène de Troie ait existé. Vous n'auriez pas des origines grecques par hasard ? Plaisanta Kard saisissant deux coupes de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur.

- Pas que je sache. Mais je ne serais pas contre. Répondit Neko sur le même ton détendu en acceptant volontiers la coupe que lui tendait l'autre. « Vous savez M. Kard, même sans connaître votre lignée j'aurais pu aisément deviner votre origine.

- Pour ce qui est de mes… aïeux, ce n'est qu'un détail que j'utilise pour impressionner mais honnêtement, je n'y attache pas plus d'importance que ça… Lui confia-t-il en se rapprochant discrètement.

- Vous vouliez m'impressionner ? Demanda Neko, seulement à moitié étonnée.

- Avec vous ça ne suffirait largement pas. C'était seulement pour lancer une conversation anodine et briser la glace. Maintenant que c'est fait, appelez-moi Julian. Termina-t-il sur un sourire charmeur que Neko lui rendit.

&&&

« Et bien tu sais Pékin est une capitale comme les autres : grande, animée, peuplée… Déclara Neko sur un ton las.

- T'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de la chance que t'as de pouvoir voyager comme ça ! Lui répliqua son cousin au téléphone.

- Crois-moi c'est dans ces moments là où tu te rends compte que tu es vraiment bien chez toi… Soupira-t-elle en regardant la pluie tomber sur les carreaux.

- Si tu l'dis… Bon, je vais devoir y aller, boulot oblige. S'excusa Joey.

- Je te rappelle une fois rentrée à Domino. Embrasse ta sœur et ta mère de ma part. Bye ! Déclara Neko avant de raccrocher. « La première chose que je fais après le 2 Septembre c'est me prendre un week-end de congé ! Annonça-t-elle en revenant dans la pièce principale de la maison.

- Quel professionnalisme ! Commenta la personne en face d'elle avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir ta ferveur au travail Kaiba. Répliqua la jeune fille sur le même ton.

- Ma société est en danger, je fais tout ce que je peux pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains, en l'occurrence Pégasus. Termina le brun en retournant à son écran d'ordinateur.

- Ce qui m'inquiète tout de même c'est que mon cousin m'a dit qu'il trouvait que je te ressemblais de plus en plus. Soupira Neko en s'asseyant en face de Kaiba.

- D'une je pense que ton cousin ne sait rien de moi et de deux ce n'est pas mon genre de passer une soirée entière avec une personne que je viens de rencontrer. Répliqua sèchement le brun sans quitter son écran des yeux.

- Pardon ? S'étonna Neko en fixant à présent Kaiba avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler à quel point nous devons agir avec discrétion. Continua le jeune homme sans changer de ton. « Et vu sa façon de t'aborder je pense ne pas me tromper en disant qu'il n'aurait pas eu le même intérêt si tu n'occupais pas une telle position.

Neko bouillonnait intérieurement. Comment pouvait-il… Elle avait deux solutions : soit laisser exploser toute sa colère, ce qui ne servirait sûrement à rien avec Kaiba, soit la jouer calme et sereine. Après tout elle n'avait rien à se reprocher n'est-ce pas ?

« Quoi ? Tu ne serais tout de même pas _jaloux _? Demanda-t-elle en s'accoudant sur la table, refermant d'un coup sec l'ordinateur portable. « Tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand je te parle d'un sujet si… sérieux !

- Il est influent, calculateur et manipulateur. Il pourrait très bien être envoyé par Pégasus. Déclara Kaiba en fixant l'autre.

- Pégasus ? Envoyer un Romanov ? Je veux bien croire qu'il veuille nous stopper, s'il sait seulement ce que l'on fait, mais de là à employer quelqu'un de si… haut-placé ! Lança la jeune fille sur un ton désinvolte.

- Il n'a pas vraiment le passé d'un véritable gentleman. Continua le brun sur un ton calme.

- Tu as enquêté sur lui ? S'étonna à nouveau Neko, décidément surprise par le comportement de Kaiba.

- Vu comment votre première rencontre s'est passée je suppose que vous allez vous revoir. Tu aurais dû faire ces recherches toi-même.

- Pardonne-moi de ne pas partager ta paranoïa ! S'emporta la jeune fille.

- Je ne suis pas parano, simplement prévoyant. Rectifia le brun qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Sérieusement Kaiba… Commença Neko en se rapprochant à nouveau de l'autre. « Il te fait peur ? Tu te sens menacé ?

- La seule chose qui me dérange avec lui c'est son arrogance, sa fausse gentillesse et le fait qu'il te manipule aussi aisément. Expliqua Kaiba en se rapprochant à son tour de la jeune fille.

- Je croyais que tu avais dis « la seule chose ». Murmura Neko avant de revenir dans sa chaise. « Ca en fait _au moins_ trois en supposant qu'il y ait d'autres détails qui te dérangent.

_- Peut-être aussi la façon dont il matait ton décolleté._ Rajouta Seto mentalement avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Neko.

- Et tu as eu le temps de voir tout ça en une soirée ? S'étonna la jeune fille en relevant le sourcil.

- Je suis très observateur. Répondit simplement le brun en croisant les bras.

- En tout cas qu'il le veuille ou non ce cher Julian aura au moins le mérite de t'avoir fait oublier ton travail pendant quelques minutes. Déclara Neko sur un ton malicieux. « Mais de toute façon on sera largement prêts à temps. Continua-t-elle sur un ton plus sérieux.

- Tu vois que ça sert de travailler. Commenta Seto en relevant l'écran de son ordinateur.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Et puis je n'étais jamais allée sur Hokkaido **2**, je savais que c'était largement plus sauvage que le reste du pays mais là je suis sous le charme. Je dois avouer que tu as eu du goût pour cette maison : quasiment perdue dans la forêt, rien que nous et la nature… Elle soupira lourdement en regardant pensivement par la fenêtre.

- J'ai cherché la tranquillité avant tout. Répondit simplement l'autre en se remettant à taper sur son clavier, contrastant avec l'atmosphère légère qui s'était installée.

- Et puis à force de passer du temps ici, je vais finir par y emménager. Continua Neko en s'étirant sans prêter attention au commentaire du brun.

- Pour l'instant je te conseille de te remettre à travailler sur ces transactions, la pause est finie ! La rappela à l'ordre Seto.

- Désolée, quart d'heure romantique. S'excusa Neko en se repenchant sur les papiers étalés sur la table.

S'en suivit un silence complet dans la pièce où seul le bruit du vent et de la pluie venait troubler le calme. De temps en temps, l'un demandait un renseignement à l'autre mais aucune vraie conversation n'eut lieu. Au bout de plusieurs heures de travail assidu, Seto finit par briser le silence :

« On devrait s'arrêter là pour ce soir.

- Enfin pour ce matin tu veux dire… Rectifia l'autre en regardant sa montre.

- Bref, on devrait se reposer un peu et continuer tout à l'heure. Continua le brun en se levant pour aller se chercher une boisson dans la cuisine, bientôt suivi par Neko.

Chacun se servit dans le réfrigérateur et commença à boire en silence jusqu'à ce que Neko se décide à parler :

« Tu penses vraiment que Kard est envoyé par Pégasus ?

- Ca t'embête tant que ça cette histoire ?

- Ca avait l'air de te préoccuper et tu m'as transmis ta paranoïa… Expliqua Neko en haussant les épaules.

- Je ne suis pas parano. Rectifia une nouvelle fois le brun.

- Si tu l'dis. Dit la jeune fille avant de boire une gorgée.

- Je pense que de toute façon, Pégasus ou non, il va chercher à te mettre dans son lit. Finit par dire Seto en buvant à son tour.

- Tu dis ça comme si tu parlais de déjà vu. Remarqua Neko en remarquant le ton las employé par Kaiba.

- Je connais ce milieu et je sais comment ça fonctionne. Répondit simplement l'autre.

- Ne me prends pas pour une bleue ! Le mit en garde la jeune fille.

- Alors n'agis pas comme tel. Répliqua Seto en buvant, plongeant à nouveau la pièce dans le silence.

- De toute façon c'est pas mon genre. Finit par dire Neko en posant son verre vide sur la table d'un geste résolu.

- Pas ton genre ? S'étonna Seto en posant à son tour son verre. « Vous aviez pourtant l'air de bien vous entendre…

- Je ne nie pas qu'il a un certain charme mais il est trop… et pas assez… Enfin bref, je vais pas commencer à parler de ça avec toi de toute façon. Termina-t-elle en relevant la tête vers Seto qui la regardait d'un air amusé, adossé au mur de la cuisine.

- Oublie tout ce que j'ai dit dans cette pièce. Maugréa-t-elle avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, laissant Kaiba la suivre des yeux toujours le même sourire aux lèvres.

&&&

Neko avait beau essayer toutes les positions, le sommeil ne venait vraiment pas. Plus le temps passait et plus elle se demandait si ce n'était pas à cause d'un certain PDG qui dormait dans la chambre voisine. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se repasser la conversation qu'ils avaient eue et en y réfléchissant elle se rendait compte à quelle point elle n'avait pas été elle-même : on aurait dit une gamine parlant de tout et n'importe quoi, cherchant ses mots. Une collégienne face au garçon pour lequel elle en pinçait. C'était lui qui lui faisait cet effet là ? _Bien joué, maintenant il va vraiment te prendre pour une débile si c'était pas déjà fait…_Se dit Neko en enfouissant de honte sa tête dans son oreiller.

&&&

_ Deux semaines et tout redeviendra comme avant. Deux petites semaines et…Nan mais il a jamais appris les bonnes manières celui-là ? La façon dont il la déshabillait du regard ! … Bon d'accord je le fais aussi de temps en temps mais c'est pas pareil ! _

Kaiba s'était carrément laissé tomber sur son lit dès qu'il était entré dans sa chambre sans même prendre le temps de se changer. Après maintes tentatives infructueuses pour s'endormir, il finit par s'asseoir au bout de son lit, et se prit la tête dans ses mains :

_ Je ne me comprends pas. Pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça avec ce Kard à la noix. C'est vrai que je deviens parano ?J'ai vraiment dû avoir l'air idiot ! Mais pourquoi elle me répond toujours ? Pourquoi elle me craint pas comme toutes les autres ?Et puis elle m'énerve avec ce sourire de victoire, quand elle sait qu'elle a marqué un point ! Et depuis quand je fais attention à ce genre de détails moi ? Je sais pas si c'était une bonne idée finalement cette association… Arg, maudit Pégasus ! Encore et toujours toi ! Il va vraiment falloir que je te cloues le bec une bonne fois pour toutes !_

Mais avant de s'attaquer à Pégasus, Kaiba devait réussir à trouver le sommeil, chose rendue difficile, voire impossible, étant donné le nombre de pensées qui défilaient dans sa tête. Finalement, il se décida pour un verre d'eau. Faisant le moins de bruit possible, il atteignit la cuisine pour trouver sa chère colocataire dos à lui, le nez dans le réfrigérateur…

Neko ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et il en profita pour remarquer qu'elle portait exactement la même tenue que lors de la fois où il avait toqué à sa porte à l'hôtel à Paris, soit, rappelons-le, une légère nuisette bleue claire. Après s'être bien rincé l'œil, Kaiba finit par signaler sa présence en s'éclaircissant la voix. Entendant cela, Neko resta paralysée quelques instants avant de fermer la porte du réfrigérateur pour se tourner vers le brun.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès… Déclara celui-ci, arborant un vrai sourire de triomphe aux lèvres.

Sans un mot, Neko passa devant lui, une bouteille d'eau à la main, sa teinte cramoisie en disant long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

------------------------------------

**1 **Désolée j'adore le poker et je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si y'avait du poker dans Yu Gi Oh, Kaiba serait le champion ! Faudrait p'têt que je case une petite partie une des jours… Héhé…

**2** Un peu de géographie… (attention quart d'heure chiant) Nan juste pour que vous situiez où se passe l'action (si on peut parler d'action…) Hokkaido est une des quatre îles principales du Japon, c'est celle la plus au nord et comme le dit si bien notre chère amie Neko, elle beaucoup plus « sauvage » par rapport aux autres (c'est la campagne quoi… lol)

**RAR:** Alorts là je vais être honnête: comme ça fait un bout de temps depuis le dernier chap je sais plus à quelles reviews j'ai répondues... Alors pour être sûre de n'oublier personne je rép à toutes! boulet

ElfeMystique: Et oui Pégasus tel qu'on l'aime! J'espère que tu l'as autant aimé dans ce chap! (même si là il a plutôt un rôle moins mignon... enfin si on peut dire... ) Franchement je trouve que le Château de Versailles lui va assez bien!

shaya10: Il est bien notre petit Mokuba en Seto hein? Je suis d'accord avec toi, même si Pégasus est toujours aussi chiant, il aura au moins réussi une chose dans sa vie! (rapprocher nos deux jeunes PDG bien sûr!)

Lira.Hivatari.: Si tu as aimé la fin du chap 3 je pense que tu as apprécié celle du chap 4 (quasiment la même mais sans le suspens --)

shamira: Kaiba? Un pervers? Disons juste que Neko lui facilite pas la tâche pour se concentrer c'est tout... Maintenant il est aussi parano! Collaboration histoire d'amour? En général pas forcément... Mais ici... Héhé... (pauvre Seto! lol)

Camlia: Le chap suivant? Le voilà! J'espère qu'il te plaîra! Mais pour ce qui est de la "nuit blanche" proposée par Kaiba ça fait sans doute partie de ses nombreux sous-entendus...

Ano19735: Ils sont pas mignons tous les deux? lol! T'inquiète pas, les réponses à tes questions viendront d'ici peu. Certaines réponses apparaissent même déjà...

Regenerating Fire: Déjà désolée je crois ne pas avoir rép à ta review du chap 2 (je suis perdue...) Je voulais quand même te remercier pour le détail des guillemets et des tirets! Le problème c'est que c'est devenu un réflexe... Mais j'ai fait attention pour ce chap! lol! Et puis je transmettrai tes compliments à Neko-chan! ;-) Elle a pas mal de succès dans les reviews elle... (Seto: je comprends pas pourquoi...) lol! PS: Dreamy ça me va! mdr!

--------------------------------------

Alors pour une reprise ? tremble devant les commentaires des lecteurs

Alors comme d'hab :

Read & Review !

Merci !


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde !

Merci aux reviewers fidèles! Cette fois je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre !

Rien de spécial à dire si ce n'est que j'espère que ce petit chap vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre V : Le Romantique Pathétique**

« M. Kaiba. Annonça la secrétaire dans l'interphone. « M. Kamasi vient d'appeler pour vous proposer un dîner de remerciements pour la soirée qu'il a donné il y a une semaine.

- Pour quand ? Demanda froidement le jeune PDG.

- Demain soir. Répondit la voix intimidée de la secrétaire.

- Faîtes-lui transmettre que j'accepte. Déclara Seto sur le même ton glacial.

- Euh… Monsieur… Avança la secrétaire, peu sûre d'elle.

- Oui ?

- Je peux rentrer chez moi ? Demanda-t-elle finalement sur un ton des plus hésitants.

Seto regarda alors l'horloge murale pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas loin de 22h. _Super. Il manquerait plus que les syndicats s'en mêlent ! _

« Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Répondit-il finalement, entendant la secrétaire souffler de soulagement dans l'interphone.

Après s'être assuré que cette dernière était bien partie, Kaiba se laissa tomber dans le fond de son fauteuil et soupira de fatigue. Entre son travail habituel pour la Kaiba Corp et les nombreuses heures supplémentaires à travailler avec Neko pour sauver leurs sociétés respectives, ses heures de sommeil en prenaient sérieusement un coup ! A son grand désespoir, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Quand il décrocha, il n'y avait aucune trace de fatigue dans sa voix :

« Kaiba.

- Au moins je ne suis pas la seule encore au travail, ça me rassure. Déclara une voix à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Et je suis censé te plaindre ? Demanda-t-il en se repenchant vers son ordinateur.

- De ta part, ça deviendrait inquiétant ! Je voulais simplement savoir si tu avais des projets pour demain soir. Déclara Neko en reprenant un ton plus sérieux.

- Je dois prendre ça comment ? Interrogea Seto en relevant le sourcil.

- Réponds simplement. Se contenta de dire la jeune fille à l'autre bout de la ligne. Le brun attendit quelques instants puis répondit avec un léger sourire :

- Si tu voulais savoir si j'étais aussi invité au dîner de M. Kamasi tu aurais pu me le demander directement.

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer au cas où… Répondit la voix assurée de Neko. Kaiba pouvait dire qu'elle arborait un sourire malicieux bien qu'il ait compris où elle voulait en venir.

- Et en quoi le fait que je vienne ou non t'intéresse Fitzgerald ? Demanda Seto sur un ton amusé.

- Pour savoir quelle tenue j'allais mettre. Laissa échapper la jeune fille en se maudissant deux secondes plus tard. _Crétine ! Il va te prendre pour encore plus idiote et il va se mettre à imaginer des trucs ! T'es fière de toi ?_

A l'autre bout, Seto était resté calme, comme à son habitude, mais il n'avait pu réprimer un rictus : il était sûr d'avoir entendu Neko jurer, montrant que cette réplique ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. A la question de la jeune femme, quelques images étaient apparues dabs l'esprit du brun, images qu'il s'empressa de chasser en secouant la tête.

« Aux dernières nouvelles je ne suis pas styliste alors je ne vois pas en quoi ce genre de détails me concerne. Déclara-t-il finalement trop froidement à son goût.

- J'avais l'impression que tu tenais Kamasi plutôt en haute estime et je cherchais seulement à faire honneur à notre hôte. Se rattrapa tant bien que mal Neko. « Vous devez vous connaître depuis longtemps pour que tu le laisses t'appeler par ton prénom. Continua-t-elle sur un ton plus serein.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Répliqua sèchement Kaiba, son ton contrastant sérieusement avec l'ambiance décontractée qui s'était instaurée.

- Je ne faisais qu'une constatation. Se défendit la jeune fille face à la réaction du brun. « Il me reste encore pas mal de boulot. Je vais te laisser. A demain. Termina-t-elle avant de raccrocher, laissant un Kaiba à la fois en colère contre Neko et contre lui-même.

Dès qu'on parlait du passé, il devenait toujours encore plus froid qu'à l'accoutumée, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Bien sûr Kamasi était quelqu'un qu'il respectait et qu'il appréciait mais il représentait toute une époque qui semblait appartenir à une autre vie. Le jeune PDG se massa la tempe pour essayer, en vain, de faire disparaître la migraine qui l'assaillait depuis le début de la soirée. Décidant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire à son bureau pour ce soir, il se leva, prit sa veste et rentra chez lui.

&&&

Au début, le fait de savoir qu'il serait aussi présent à ce dîner l'avait un peu inquiétée. Non pas qu'elle ait peur de lui ou qu'elle ne l'aime pas ! C'était plutôt l'idée de passer une soirée en petit comité _avec lui_ qui l'embêtait. Quand il y avait du monde, c'était facile. Quand ils étaient tous les deux, elle savait bien se tenir parce qu'elle savait qu'il observait ses faits et gestes et elle pouvait toujours prétexter un coup de téléphone pour se réfugier dans sa chambre pour reprendre ses esprits. Mais là… Elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil de temps en temps, courant le risque de se faire surprendre par un autre invité ou lui-même. Et puis elle s'était dit qu'après tout, elle aurait sûrement autre chose à penser, ou du moins elle l'espérait. « _Pourvu que les conversations soient intéressantes !_

Mais maintenant elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Entre sa bourde monumentale à _elle_ et sa froideur soudaine à _lui_, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions ! « _Okay pour ma gaffe, mais pourquoi le simple fait de parler de Kamasi l'a mis en rogne ?Arg ! Arrête de te poser autant de questions Neko ! Et après tu t'étonnes d'avoir des problèmes de sommeil !_

« C'est de sa faute aussi ! Se répondit-elle à haute voix, allongée dans son lit.

_- Continue comme ça et t'es bonne pour l'hôpital psychiatrique !_ Pensa la jeune fille en soupirant lourdement. « _Ca me réussit vraiment pas de rester plusieurs heures à rester seule avec lui à travailler…Je devrais regarder plus autour de moi. _Conclut-elle mentalement avant d'enfin céder au sommeil.

&&&

« Tu devrais pas rester comme ça sous la pluie tu vas prendre froid. Lança-t-il en enlevant sa veste pour la lui poser sur ses épaules dénudées.

- Pas grave. Répondit-elle sur un ton morne en haussant les épaules. Elle s'assit sur le premier banc qu'elle vit, incapable de faire un pas de plus.

- Tomber malade n'arrangera pas les choses.

- Je sais. Mais au moins j'ai l'impression que cette douche tombée du ciel me lave, me purifie. Déclara-t-elle en regardant par terre.

- A en juger par ton état je peux dire que tu es bien purifiée maintenant. Remarqua-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le banc.

- Pourquoi tu restes là ?

- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser toute seule dans ton état ? Encore moins par ce temps !

- J'ai même plus la force de te dire de partir, de te dire que j'ai envie de rester seule parce que ce serait mentir. J'ai besoin de toi. Avoua-t-elle dans murmure en laissant la veste trempée glisser sur ses épaules.

- Je sais. Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle pour remettre le vêtement en place.

Elle profita de sa proximité pour poser sa tête au creux de son épaule, se laissant enlacer par deux bras forts et réconfortants. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les larmes commencent à tomber abondamment, se confondant avec la pluie.

Neko s'éveilla en sursaut, en sueur, trempée exactement comme dans son rêve. Elle reprit une respiration normale avant de regarder l'heure : 4h du matin. _Super ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça !_ Elle se leva et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau fraîche.

Ce rêve elle le faisait depuis longtemps maintenant. Elle en connaissait la cause même si elle ne se rappelait pas exactement quand elle avait commencé à le faire. Cela remontait à plusieurs années déjà. Il revenait toujours aux alentours de la date fatidique. C'était toujours le même. Toujours pareil. Rien ne changeait. Excepté cette fois ci.

Depuis tout ce temps où elle faisait ce rêve, elle avait toujours vu flou quand elle levait les yeux vers celui qui se trouvait avec elle. Pas cette fois. Cette fois, elle avait vu distinctement celui qui était là, celui qui lui passait sa veste sur ses épaules, celui qui s'asseyait à côté d'elle sur ce banc, celui qui la réconfortait.

Elle avait imaginé qu'une fois que ce flou aurait disparu, elle aurait eu la satisfaction d'un mystère éclairci. Mais maintenant, elle se rendait compte que c'était se faire du mal que d'imaginer une telle scène si stéréotypée qui, aux vues de sa vie actuelles, était totalement irréalisable ! Le problème était qu'elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ce rêve de ce répéter.

Et malheureusement pour elle, les rêves ont souvent tendance à renforcer des sentiments dont nous sommes à peine conscients.

« Comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! Se redit-elle à voix haute.

Neko savait pertinemment que tenter de se rendormir était peine perdue.

Tout comme tenter de chasser ce visage de son esprit.

&&&

Seto se passa la main sur le visage pour la énième fois de la journée. Décidément, les nuits sans sommeil allaient finir par avoir raison de lui ! Et le dîner chez Kamasi n'était pas là pour arranger les choses. Déjà il devra rester concentré toute la soirée sur les _conversations_ et non pas autre chose… Ou quelqu'un d'autre… Et ensuite il devra aller _s'excuser_ à ce quelqu'un. L'avantage de na pas dormir, c'est qu'on a le temps de réfléchir. Avec le recul, il avait été forcé d'admettre qu'il avait été un peu rude avec Neko la veille au téléphone. Et même si sa fierté allait en prendre un sacré coup, il se sentait obligé de présenter ses excuses à la jeune femme. En espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale pour se rendre compte que la fin de l'après-midi approchait. Encore quelques heures et il pourrait rentrer chez lui… pour repartir !

_« Il y a des jours où j'en viens à envier les gens "normaux"…_ Pensa Kaiba avant de se replonger dans son travail.

&&&

Takao Kamasi savait comment recevoir. Sa réception de la semaine passée en était la preuve et le dîner qu'il s'apprêtait à donner également. Il avait tenu à réunir ce qui avaient le plus donné à son association. Etant donné tout le temps qu'il consacrait à son œuvre de bienfaisance, l'Etat lui avait fait don d'une propriété luxueuse, en remerciement. Bien qu'il soit entouré de nombreux domestiques, il prenait à cœur de suivre l'organisation de chaque événement. Et ce dîner n'échappait pas à la règle. Il vérifiait à présent que la table n'avait aucun défaut, que les plats étaient bientôt prêts car ses trois invités n'allaient plus tarder. Il eut à peine de le temps de défaire un pli de la nappe que la cloche retentit pour annoncer un invité. Tenant à ouvrir lui-même la porte, il se dirigea vers le vaste hall tout en donnant quelques dernières recommandations à ses domestiques.

La silhouette qui se dessinait au dehors ne laissait aucun quant à l'identité du premier invité.

&&&

« Nous sommes arrivés Monsieur. Déclara le chauffeur de la limousine à l'adresse de son passager, resté silencieux tout le long du trajet.

Sans un mot de plus, le chauffeur vint ouvrir la portière pour laisser sortir l'autre. Celui-ci se dirigea d'un pas décidé, comme à son habitude, vers la porte de la demeure. Sur le perron l'attendait son hôte, souriant comme toujours, accompagné par une personne qu'il reconnût immédiatement.

« Seto quel plaisir de te revoir ! S'exclama Kamasi en accueillant chaleureusement le jeune homme.

- De même pour moi M. Kamasi. Répondit le brun sur un ton poli.

- Tu te rappelles de M. Kard n'est-ce pas ? Continua son hôte en s'écartant pour laisser les deux hommes se serrer la main.

- Nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir d'être présentés officiellement mais c'est comme si je vous connaissais, de par votre réputation. Répondit Seto sur un ton à la limite du poli : par respect pour Kamasi, il n'incendierait pas le blond. Du moins pas ce soir.

- Il en est de même pour moi M. Kaiba. Déclara Kard sur le même ton.

L'atmosphère était à présent officiellement tendue et afin d'y remédier, Kamasi proposa aux deux hommes de passer au salon, le temps que le troisième invité arrive. Juste à ce moment là, une nouvelle limousine passa la grande grille et l'hôte descendit les marches pour aller accueillir son dernier invité, laissant les deux premiers un peu en arrière.

« Vous savez j'admire vraiment M. Kamasi. Cet homme est vraiment extraordinaire. Déclara Kard pour engager la conversation.

- Au moins nous sommes d'accord sur un point. Répondit le brun sur un ton glacial en croisant les bras.

- Autant me dire tout de suite ce qui vous dérange. Lança d'un ton sec l'autre en se tournant vers son interlocuteur. « Sinon j'ai bien peur que ce dîner en petit comité ne dérape rapidement.

- Si j'avais un problème je n'hésiterais pas à le dire. Alors à vous de dire si vous en avez un. Répliqua Seto sur un ton glacial en se tournant à son tour vers l'autre.

- Alors tout est au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! S'enthousiasma Kard tandis que Kamasi remontait les marches accompagné par le dernier invité.

- Ma chère Neko, je pourrais vous dire que vous êtes magnifique et resplendissante mais ce serait encore bien en-dessous de la vérité ! Déclara le blond en faisant un baisemain à la jeune femme qui sourit poliment en retour.

- Je vous en prie, suivez-moi mes amis ! Les invita le maître de maison, avec cet éternel grand sourire, en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, suivi de près par le blond.

- Arrête de le regarder comme ça tu vas finir par le tuer. Chuchota Neko à l'adresse de Seto.

- Ce serait pas plus mal… Répondit le brun sur le même ton.

- Tu vois tu te sens menacé, je te l'avais dit ! Continua-t-elle en affichant un sourire de victoire. « En fait ce qui te dérange c'est que vous vous ressemblez en un sens.

- Pardon ? S'étonna Kaiba en fixant la jeune femme avec un regard noir. « Aux dernières nouvelles je ne suis pas le genre romantique européen pathétique du XVIIIème siècle qui déclare ses sentiments ici et là.

- Des fois c'est bien dommage… Soupira Neko avant de finalement rentrer à son tour, laissant un Kaiba cloué sur place.

&&&

« Ce repas était divin M. Kamasi ! Déclara Neko avec un sourire franc. « Ce gigot d'agneau était un vrai régal.

- Tout le mérite va à mon chef cuisinier. Répondit Kamasi avec un sourire gêné. « Mais je ne manquerai pas de lui communiquer vos compliments. Vous me direz également des nouvelles de cette charlotte aux fraises faite maison ! Continua-t-il alors qu'on apportait le dessert en question.

Durant tout le dîner, les conversations étaient allées bon train sur les diverses occupations de chacun, et notamment sur l'œuvre de charité de Kamasi. Si ce dernier était vraiment ravi d'avoir pu réunir ses principaux donateurs, il remarqua tout de même la légère tension qui régnait entre les deux hommes assis à sa table. L'un ne manquait pas de glisser de nombreuses allusions dans ses paroles pour complimenter le jeune femme présente, l'autre se contentait d'intervenir quand on lui demandait son avis et observait discrètement les comportements de chacun. Kamasi connaissait le brun depuis de nombreuses années, il avait eu le privilège de connaître le grand Seto Kaiba avant qu'il ne soit adopté par Gozaburo et par là, il devait être un des seuls à savoir déchiffrer les expressions de son visage. Et il pouvait facilement dire qu'en ce moment, le blond l'exaspérait au plus au point.

_« Peut-être que les mettre l'un à côté de l'autre n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça…_ Se dit-il en passant la tête de l'un à l'autre. Seto se trouvait à sa gauche et Kard en face de lui, le plus souvent penché vers Neko qui riait poliment à ses plaisanteries.

Alors qu'ils allaient entamer ce fameux dessert, un domestique s'approcha de Kamasi et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, un appel important. S'excusa-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Kard profita de ce moment pour s'adresser directement à Seto pour la première fois depuis le début du dîner :

« J'ai crû remarquer une certaine complicité, si je puis dire, entre vous et M. Kamasi. Vous devez vous connaître depuis un certain temps n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Répondit simplement le jeune PDG, voulant couper court à la conversation.

Malheureusement pour Seto, Kard n'allait pas en rester là.

« Mais si j'en crois votre réputation, seuls votre frère et vos plus proches amis, si je peux les nommer ainsi, vous appellent par votre prénom. Je suppose que vous devez partager un lien spécial avec M. Kamasi.

- Et je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde. Répliqua sèchement le brun. Il ne voulait pas créer de scandale ici mais ce Kard avait l'air de vouloir le pousser à bout.

Neko, quant à elle, se contentait d'observer la scène en mangeant son dessert, se demandant si elle devait intervenir avant que la situation ne s'envenime. Kard était sur le point de répliquer quand elle prit finalement la parole :

« Je suis désolée d'interrompre votre petite conversation mais, Julian, il me semble que ce ne soit ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour aborder ce genre de sujets. Nous nous devons de faire honneur à M. Kamasi. Déclara-t-elle sèchement en prenant une bouchée de sa charlotte. « Et puis M. Kaiba est _également _bien connu pour son manque de patience. Continua-t-elle en fixant intensément le brun, réprimant un sourire de malice qui serait mal vu à ce moment précis. « Et franchement, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il serait mal vu de mettre en rogne le grand PDG de glace?

- Vous avez raison très chère, comme toujours. Répondit-il en lançant un regard charmeur Neko, ce qui exaspéra Kaiba au plus haut point mais il se garda bien de montrer. « Toutes mes excuses M. Kaiba. Je souhaitais seulement entamer un discussion anodine. S'excusa le blond avec un sourire gêné qui sonnait faux à dix kilomètres à la ronde.

Kamasi revint à ce moment précis et son sourire détendit l'atmosphère pesante. Neko ne put s'empêcher de soupirer légèrement. S'il continuait comme ça, ce Kard allait vraiment la rendre folle avant la fin de la soirée !

&&&

« Je vous remercie encore d'avoir fait le déplacement, ce dîner me tenait très à cœur. Dit Kamasi d'un ton sincère.

Les trois invités remercièrent leur hôte avant de monter dans leurs limousines respectives qui les attendaient devant la porte. Kamasi les regarda s'éloigner avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

Kaiba bouillait encore intérieurement. Il avait pu se contenir toute la soirée mais ce Kard avait failli réussir à le faire exploser. Si Neko n'était pas intervenue au moment du dessert, le blond ne serait plus. A cause de lui, il n'avait quasiment pas pu toucher un mot à la jeune femme et donc pas s'excuser comme il l'avait prévu au départ.

_« C'est pas plus mal…_Se dit-il finalement en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Au moins sa fierté était sauve ! Mais cette histoire le turlupinait, sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi il y attachait autant d'importance.

Un sourire étrange apparut sur son visage lorsqu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Alors que les grilles de son manoir se dessinaient à l'horizon, il sortit son téléphone, toujours ce même sourire aux lèvres.

&&&

Neko regardait défiler le paysage à travers la fenêtre d'un air absent. Dès qu'elle pensait à Kard, une seule phrase lui venait à l'esprit : tout flatteur vit aux dépends de celui qui l'écoute. La seule chose qu'il savait faire c'était dérouler de belles paroles. Kaiba avait raison sur ce point. Avec ses tirades interminables, elle n'avait même pas pu se permettre si ce n'est qu'un seul coup d'œil vers le brun !

_« C'est pas plus mal…_ Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle saisit son sac et en sortit son portable. Elle lut le message et ne put réprimer un sourire. Décidément, il était imprévisible celui-là !

&&&

« Racontez-moi tout très cher. Déclara Pégasus en servant un verre de vin à l'homme en face de lui.

- Ils sont doués, ils ne laissent rien échapper. Répondit l'autre en buvant une gorgée. « Château Pétrus 1982. Très bon choix.

- Concrètement, vous en avez tiré quoi ? Insista Pégasus en fixant son interlocuteur.

- Je ne suis pas sûr mais… je pense qu'il y a largement plus que la façade. Mais je vous le répète : ils sont vraiment difficiles à lire, l'un comme l'autre.

- Allons très cher, un jeune homme de votre charme ne devrait pas avoir trop de problèmes.

- Détrompez-vous. Et la seule possibilité pour que ça ne marche pas c'est que la place soit déjà prise.

- Hypothèse intéressante ma foi. Admit Pégasus avec un sourire. « J'espère juste qu'elle est prise par la bonne personne. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien. Une réflexion de vieillard. Plaisanta Pégasus.

- Vous n'êtes pas si vieux. Remarqua l'autre en dévisageant son interlocuteur.

- Comparé à vous, si. J'ai déjà vécu beaucoup pour un homme de mon âge. Vécu en termes d'expériences j'entends. Expliqua Pégasus, s'autorisant un discret coup d'œil vers le portrait de sa feu bien-aimée.

- Si vous êtes si fatigué, pourquoi cherchez-vous à revenir sur le devant de la scène ? Interrogea l'autre en reprenant une gorgée de vin.

- Disons que mes vrais objectifs ne sont pas ce qu'ils semblent être. Déclara-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulait mystérieux.

- Alors là vous me surprenez, quel autre objectif pouvez vous avoir si ce n'est reprendre la place qui était la vôtre il y a quelques années ?

- Vous me prenez pour plus égocentrique que je ne le suis. Non, mon objectif est plus… généreux. Je rends service à un ami. Expliqua-t-il, laissant l'autre encore plus dans le flou. « Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai plusieurs rendez-vous.

- Je comprends. Déclara simplement l'autre en terminant son verre. « J'espère que vous atteindrez votre but.

- Moi aussi Julian, moi aussi. Soupira Pégasus.

&&&

Joey Wheeler avait appris à être patient. Après tout, vivant avec Maï Valentine, le contraire aurait été impossible. Cela faisait à présent près d'une demi-heure que celle-ci se préparait dans la salle de bains.

« Maï, ce n'est qu'un dîner ! Lui rappela le blond en frappant à la porte de la pièce pour la énième fois.

- Ca te dérange que je me fasse belle pour toi ? Répliqua la jeune femme sur un ton malicieux.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Joey cède et ne retourne l'attendre dans le salon. A peine s'était-il assis dans un fauteuil que l'on sonna à la porte. Il ouvrit pour se trouver face à face avec sa cousine.

« Oups, je tombe mal nan ? Demanda Neko en voyant la tenue de Joey.

- J'emmène Maï manger au restaurant. Expliqua le blond en s'écartant pour la laisser entrer. « Mais elle est encore dans la salle de bains.

- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps alors. J'étais juste passée quelques minutes de toutes façons, histoire de prendre des nouvelles autrement que par téléphone. On habite dans la même ville et on se voit jamais ! S'étonna la jeune fille en observant l'appartement de son cousin.

- A qui la faute ? Remarqua Joey en relevant le sourcil.

- En tout cas je vais _enfin_ pouvoir rencontrer cette chère Maï ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle. « Euh… Est-ce que je pourrais juste savoir où sont les toilettes s'il-te-plaît ?

- Je me disais bien que t'étais pas venue pour rien. Plaisanta le blond avant de lui indiquer une porte au fond du couloir.

- Très drôle… Maugréa Neko. « Au fait si mon téléphone sonne tu peux décrocher s'il-te-plaît ? Ca devrait être Alfred, j'ai pas eu le temps de l'appeler pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de venir passer me prendre et il doit me chercher partout.

- Okay je transmettrai si ça sonne. Lui assura Joey en se rasseyant dans le même fauteuil.

Quelques instants plus tard, le téléphone de Neko sonna et Joey décrocha comme prévu.

« Allo ? Demanda-t-il. « Ici Joey Wheeler, le cousin de Neko. Allo ?

Il regarda alors l'écran du portable pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas un appel mais un sms que Neko avait reçu. Sans faire exprès, il avait ouvert le message et le lu malgré lui. Il était simplement écrit _« H we ? »_. L'expéditeur ne portait pas de nom, seul son numéro était indiqué.

_« C'est quoi encore ce charabia ?_ Se demanda le blond.

Sa curiosité était piquée au vif et il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir un autre message du même expéditeur sans nom, ayant pris le soin avant de vérifier que ni Maï, ni Neko n'était en vue. Un sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il lu cet autre message. Ca lui suffisait amplement pour savoir que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il reposa le téléphone en place dans le sac de sa cousine juste au moment où elle revenait.

« Alfred a appelé ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant Joey les mains dans son sac.

- J'avais crû entendre la sonnerie mais je m'étais trompé. Répondit-il maladroitement.

- Joey… Commença Neko sur un ton menaçant. « C'est quoi ce sourire bizarre sur ton visage ?

Avant que Joey n'ait le temps de répondre, le téléphone de la jeune fille sonna de nouveau. A en juger par la sonnerie, il devait s'agir d'un appel cette fois.

« Excuse-moi Joey. Allo ? Oui Alfred je sais, je suis désolée. Je suis chez mon cousin. Non non je vais rentrer à pied. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais me défendre. Il fait à peine nuit ! Merci. A demain Alfred. Termina-t-elle avant de raccrocher en soupirant. « J'ai vraiment l'impression de me faire sur protéger. A tous les coups mon père a dû lui dire de garder un œil sur moi ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il le fait pour ton bien. Déclara Joey en s'amusant de voir sa cousine dans un tel état pour si peu.

- Je suis indépendante tu sais, j'ai ma _propre_ vie je te signale. Insista Neko pour bien mettre les choses au clair : il ne manquerait plus que les gens croient qu'elle était encore entretenue par son père !

- Pour ça je te fais confiance. Répondit le blond en arborant de nouveau ce sourire étrange.

- J'en connais une qui va pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit… Commenta à son tour Neko en voyant le sourire de son cousin.

&&&

« Joey t'as pas honte ! S'exclama Maï en jetant un oreiller à la tête du blond allongé à côté d'elle.

- Je sais, je sais… Mais c'était plus fort que moi ! Se défendit ce dernier en se protégeant le visage au cas où sa petite-amie aurait l'idée lui envoyer un second oreiller.

- Ca n'excuse rien. Répliqua Maï en se rallongeant à côté de Joey. « Et il disait quoi au juste ce message pour que ça te mette dans un tel état ?

- Disons que je suis sûr d'une chose : ma chère cousine à un petit-ami et je compte bien découvrir de qui il s'agit ! Annonça-t-il fièrement.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il y ait une raison pour qu'elle ait été si discrète à ce sujet ? Interrogea le blonde en se collant à l'autre.

- A mon avis elle veut juste attendre que ça devienne plus sérieux pour l'annoncer officiellement. Et puis avec le père qu'elle a ça m'étonne pas ! Le gendre aura du mal à passer cette barrière là, crois-moi !

- Mais il disait quoi ce _fameux _message pour que tu sois si sûr de toi ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Maï en s'appuyant sur le torse du blond pour lui faire face.

_« Pas mal la robe, mais moins bien que la nuisette bleue. Signé : le Romantique Pathétique. » _Verdict ?

- Définitivement casée. Répondit la blonde en hochant la tête.

------------------------------------------

Et un de plus ! Je sais je sais, on avance pas encore énormément mais c'est en même temps le problème et l'intérêt d'écrire une fic de romance avec Seto : c'est jamais gagné d'avance avec lui ! lol ! Mais bon, mine de rien on avance quand même… Niark niark… Le meilleur reste à venir !

Vous voyez ce petit bouton en bas à gauche qui est trop mignon ? (allusion aux reviews… lol)

Merci !


End file.
